The Portrait
by animegirl007
Summary: My first fan fiction. Sess Rin pairing. Rin is in for a adventure of a lifetime. R&R please
1. Flying home

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EDITED)

"I want to buy to a costume and lot…lots…of junk food when we get there." Rin grinned hungrily as she spoke to her friend Kohaku.

"Rin," he said, "First, they are called kimonos. They are a traditional outfit wore in Japan at times… Second, How can you eat any more?…you have three stack of pancakes, a mountain of eggs and potatoes, and a pitcher of orange juice…less than four hours ago!!!"

As she continued to grin, she brought her face mere inches from his nose as said, "Hey don't blame me because of my high metabolism, and I know that they're call kimonos….Jerk face!!"

He just shook his head and laughed. ..As he stared back out of the car window and thought 'Why in the world did I fall in love with a girl like her.'

Rin knew Kohaku couldn't stand mad at her for long; they had been best friend since she was eight. Their families have been next door neighbors for over eleven years. So when her mother and father died two years because of a drunk driving accident…Kohakus' family became her adopted family in a way. They would always invite her for any family vacations or activates. This year his family was going to Japan for a month. So, naturally they asked if she wanted to come.

She had always been fascinated with the different cultures of other countries, but for some reason Japanese culture was her favorite, and because of her love for the culture she took lessons in martial arts, sword fighting and horse backing riding at school…as well as a language course in Japanese. So, when Kohaku family asked her to go with them, there was no way in hell she wasn't going with them.

They have been in Japan for a week, and they mostly stay within the city. But, Rin wanted to visit the countryside, she felt restless and bored stiff cope up in the city. So, today was to be special day for her and Kohaku. His parents were going to an all day lecture so he decided that they should go to a cherry blossom festival held at a castle. While driving there she notices how beautiful the landscape was, "Excuse driver, but that is this area called? It's so beautiful up here."

"This area is part of the Western Land. Miss, we should be passing Inuyashas' forest pretty soon, and the castle festival is not far from there.." He replied.

"Inu-ya-shas' forest? I never read about a place called that before." she questioned.

"That's not surprising miss …it's mostly from old folktales…people around here said that _demons_ use to wander around here in the feudal era of Japan." the driver responded.

"DEMONS!!" both Rin and Kohaku shouted

"Yes, they said that the most powerful one was called Lord Sesshomaru and next in line was his brother Inuyasha. Matter of fact, the festival is being held at Sesshomarus' castle."

He stated.

"Wow, won't this be great Kohaku….we are going to a real demon castle." she said, as her eyes grew twice their normal size.

"Rin, there are no such things as demons, except in religion. I'm sure it was something that they cook up just to get people to come out to this area." Kohaku explained.

"You think so? Well either way, I can't wait until we get to the castle. I'm sure I'm going to remember this day for the rest of my life." She smiled.


	2. Looking into your eyes

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY FORM OR SHAPE

I forget to mention ages

Rin: 19

Kohaku: 24

Forty-five minutes later, they arrive at the Sesshomarus' castle. The castle grounds were set up was much like a renaissance fair Rin thought, and there was a huge red and white banner that read "RETURNING TO THE PAST FEVISTAL." People were dress up in beautiful kimonos, menacing looking warrior's outfits, and the air was thick with the aroma of fresh roasted pig, and chicken and other oriental cuisines.

The moment Rin walked thru the main gate, she started running around like when she was eight years old. She talked to different vendors asking questions about the old demon lord legend, while shopping and pigging out on the foods. Poor Kohaku had the unfortunate duty of carried the ever growing pile of Rins' different purchases.

Walking toward the castle, there was a vendor booth that really caught her eye, it seemed to be camouflage in a dark corner; they had tons fabrics, exotic looking jewelry and a little sign of say "fortune teller here."

"Kohaku, let's stop over there… I want some jewelry." she was about to run over there, when she felt something on her hand. "Please, Rin" she flipped around, to face a very exhausted looking young man.

"I can't take any mmmooorrreee shopping… My arms fell like lead, and my feet hurt. And, I am sick of all these the women looking at me like some sort of shopping cart." Kohaku cried out.

She laughed, and in her best motherly voice tone, "Poor ba-by, I'll tell what, you go over to that bench in the garden and wait and I'll go over to the booth for a few more things. …Then we can go inside the castle for a little while, and then go back to the resort. Okay?"

"You promise" he asked, sounding like a little boy.

She crosses her heart and pledge, "I promise" and with that she walked over to the booth. Tending the display was a middle age woman. She looked much worn and haggled Rin thought. The vendor face look like leather, her hair was gray and pulled back into a bun, and she wore an eye patch over her right eye. Her kimono was a deep black, if it wasn't for a little daylight piercing her tent; you would have sworn her head was floating in mid air.

"Hello there…young lady, how can I help you?" the vendor asked.

"I don't know…I'm looking for something different to wear in a nice piece of jewelry…Do you have anything that's really different?"

"Well, my Dear …I carry a variety of types of things….I think the best thing for me to do, is to get a better impression of you. So, I can pick out the best item for you."

"And how can you do that?" Rin questioned.

"I must read my palm." the woman stated simply

"That's a little odd?" Rin said

"But, it's the best way to find the item you want….So, may I have your hand please?" as the woman extended her fingers for her hand.

Rin thought it was silly, but what the hell she had nothing to lose. "Does it matter which hand it is?" The woman asked for her left hand, so Rin let her exam it.

"Your hand shows many lives, and many troubles…It shows that you are alone in the world, but you have a great love inside of you. But, no true love to share it with…"

Rin was getting a little scared, she marvel at how this woman knew so much about her life especially her love life. She started to pull her hand away from her, "Is there anything else? Do you know what type of item I need?"

The old woman let go of Rins' hand, and looked right into her eyes for a few moments. She then shuttled in her tent, and brought back out a small black box. "What you need is inside here." she stated firmly placing the box in Rins' hand.

Looking at the woman with disbelieve, she turn her attention to the box. "Are you sure this has what I need." The woman just simply nodded her head. Rin pushes out little sigh, and open the box , "_O my god…it's beautiful_" she whispered, for inside the box was a small blue sapphire crescent moon outline with small white diamonds, and a chain made of pure sliver that looked white.

"I can't afford this." she said, a tried to give the necklace back. But, the woman shook her head. "You need this, child…I give this to you as a gift. So, keep it."

Still dumb stuck, by the necklace beauty, Rin just stood nervously saying, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She was about to leave, when the old woman touch her on the shoulder, and spoke.

"Girl, you must swear to me one thing. That you will wear the necklace now; and only take it off, to give it your true love. If you take it off before that time, you will never find your love again. And the necklace will vanish"

'What's a strange request' Rin thought, but the lady did let her have the necklace for free, and what harm could it do. "I swear…and I never go back on my promises." she said. The old woman smiled, and Rin put the necklace on. But unnoticed by her, the jewel pulsated.


	3. Voices

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Author Notes:

Wow, I got some reviews. Thank you all for the encouragement.

Sorry about my grammar in the story. I use spells check and grammar check all the time. I do not have anyone to recheck my work for me. If you know someone or a site that can help me, please let me know. I want to become a better writer. With that said, on with the story.

P.S.

New Fan and friendlyreader, I promise Sesshomaru will be making an appearance soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I have to tell her I love her.' thought Kohaku.

He was still waiting in the garden vicinity for Rin. The castle's garden area was enormous. Cherry blossom trees out numbered the other types of trees on the landscape; different varieties of flowers weaved their way along several paths that lead to a huge labyrinth. The main fair grounds area was only a few yards away, but the garden space seemed very detached from its noisy neighbor.

"Kohaku…Kohaku!" Rin yelled, as she ran to him.

When he turned to face her, it felt like see an angelic vision. Her long raven hair bounced softly off her shoulders and lower back, a complexion so pure it was flawless, her copper colored eyes shined like two brand new pennies, and her t-shirt and jeans outfit hugged her voluptuous body in all the right places.

He swallowed hard, '_I have to tell her I love her …tonight_.'

He stood up and walked over to her a little bit as she just stopped short of running into him.

She was smiling ear-to-ear, "Look what I got."

She held up her new necklace for him to see it better, just as a ray of sunshine hit the jewel to revel the colorful prism.

"That's really nice…How much did you pay for it?" He asked, as he examined the jewelry.

"It was free… The woman in the booth said that I needed it." She replied, as she placed it up against her chest.

"Well they can't be real gems. Nobody is going to give away a necklace like that for free unless they're fake!"

Rin got angry, "I don't care if they are real or not… I like how it looks, and that is all that matters."

With that, she started to walk toward her packages. Kohaku realized he just pissed her off. Instead of seeing the necklace for its beauty, he put a monetary value on it. He had to do something fast or his little talk with her later would be ruined.

"Rin, I'll take the packages back to the car. Stay here and we will go to the castle when I get back. Okay?"

"Alright, but I'm still mad at you." She said, as she threw the packages in his hands.

Kohaku took off in a flash, so Rin decided to wander around in the garden. She loved how sweet the air smelled because of the flowers and trees. While walking, she noticed a small pond behind one of the flower beds, so she decided to wait there for Kohaku.

"This place is beautiful; I wish I could have lived here long ago."

She leaned over and saw her reflection in the water, just then a gust of wind came out of nowhere making the water ripple, and tossing her hair about. After she straightend herself out, she looked back into the water to make sure her hair looked fine. She saw her face, but also she saw a large white shape reflecting in the pond.

"What the heck is that?"

She whipped her head around and saw nothing there. She gazed back into the pond and only saw her own image.

'_It must have been a balloon_.' she thought.

The grass was soft against her hands, and the afternoon sunrays felt wonderful as they danced across her body. She was in seventh heaven. During her herbal essence moment, she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Rin…"

She thought it was Kohaku, "Hey, I'm over here."

"Rin, where are you?"

"Kohaku, I'm over here. Are you going deaf in you old age?" she started to giggle,

"Rin, come back to me. This Sesshomaru will never stop searching for you." 

The last comment, made her stop laughing. She quickly got up, and started walking back toward the bench.

"Hello, who's out there? …Is there anyone here?"

She scanned the area, and then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rin"

She jumped up in the air, and turned around to see Kohaku looking at her.

"Come on, let's go inside the castle."

She narrowed her eyes, "Do you think you are funny or something? …Don't scare me like that again."

"Rin, what are you talking about?" he asked curiously

"At the pond a few moments ago, you were hiding and calling out to me."

"Rin, I just got back. I saw you standing here, and I just walked over."

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear. I haven't been here for more than a minute."

She looked back toward the location of the pond, and back at him.

'He has never lied to me before, maybe it was someone from the fair looking for another girl. I'm not the only Rin in the world.' she thought.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku for being mad at you. I guess my imagination has been working overtime since we got here."

"I'll forgive you, if you forgive me for the comments I made about your necklace? It is very pretty on you." He said smiling.

"You're forgiven. Okay, let's go."

Once they got to the entrance of the castle, they had to choose from several different tours. The longest tour consisted of the whole castle and garden area, which took four hours to finish. The shortest tour consisted of the art galleries, which took forty-five minutes to finish. Kohaku suggested the shorter tour since it was getting late and they had a long drive back to town.

The tour guide was a tall man with blue eyes, and black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He wore clothing that monks wore during the feudal times. He smiled while approaching the tour group.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Miroku your guide… I will be taking you to Lord Sesshomaru's art galleries. Please follow me."

The group followed, but Rin linger a little behind. Since moment she set foot inside the castle, it felt like something was following her. She did not feel scared just a little suspicious.

The group passed through a pair of rice paper sliding doors, which led into a generously proportioned room. The walls in the room were adorned with ancient tapestries, and hundreds of pictures showing ancestral family members. Wicked looking forms of armory also filled the room space.

The riches in the room overwhelmed Rin. She was fascinated with the pictures and tapestries, and she noticed that the people in them did not quite look human. Her train of thought was broken when she overheard a few women in the group talking.

"Yura, He has a big sword there. He must be compensating for something."

"I don't know Ayame; you know what they say about tall men."

She sighed and brought her attention back to a tapestry.

Kohaku called out, "Rin, you have to see this portrait of Sesshomaru."

Therefore, she walked over and turned to face the portrait. The oversized picture showed a man sitting in a large ancient looking chair. He was dressed in a white outfit except in a few area were there was red with a white flower pattern. He wore a black breast-plate with a strip of spikes going around his left arm. In addition, he wore a blue and yellow sash and had one sword in his hand and another against his leg.

However, what captured her attention was his face, and hair. His hair was so long it touched the floor, it was silvery white in color. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and two maroon stripes on both sided of his face and one on each eye. His golden amber eyes completed the perfection of his face. They were so hypnotizing, she could not move from her spot. She felt her body temperature rise, her palms were sweaty and her heart was about to burst through her chest. Nevertheless, something in her mind registered her feelings as a normal reaction.

A man from the group came beside her and said, "This guy looks like a fucking freak, don't you think?"

Something in her mind snapped as she turned toward him and gave him a death glare as she growled out low, "Never talk that way about Lord Sesshomaru again, or I'll kill you!"

The man had a shocked look on his face, and when he saw how serious she was about her statement, he just backed way. Kohaku was the only witness to the scene, but he hadn't heard what Rin said to the man.

"Rin, did that guy say something to you?"

She smiled and said, "No, they just had a difference of opinion about the portrait." Then she turned back to the picture.

"Well, we should go. By the time we get back, dinner should be ready."

After a few minutes had past, Rin turned from the painting and said "Okay." As they walked out of the castle and toward the fair exit. Rin stopped.

"Wait right here, I want to thank that woman one more time for my necklace."

She ran to where the booth was located, but to her surprise it was gone.


	4. The Meeting

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Rin thought, as she sat on the balcony in her room. The day's events pestered her mind to no end. Why did I threaten that man? Why did I have a strange feeling around that portrait and the castle? And, why can't I stop seeing his eyes?

Her last question puzzled her the most. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw were those piercing amber eyes. She needed answers, and with any luck the book she brought could help her out.

At the fair, a vendor had a book with information about Lord Sesshomaru. The book was old, dirty and falling a part. Plus, it was hand written in a dialect a little hard to make out. She guessed if it was not for the title "Life of Sesshomaru" it would have been throw away. Rin was so thankful that her Japanese language teacher taught her how to decipher different symbols in the language.

As she started to clean the book, she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"Rin, it's me Kohaku"

"Do you have my double cheeseburgers and fries with you?"

"Yes,… I even have your diet Pepsi." He said sarcastically

"Well, hurry in I'm hungry."

He walked in a saw where she was, and started going towards her. Some few feet felt like a mile. He was nervous. Here he was, about to tell the girl he known since age thirteen that he was in love with her, and would she marry him. When he got to the table, he noticed the book in her hands.

"Hey, what's the book about?"

"It's about Lord Sesshomaru. I'm glad we went to the festival today. I so believe demons lived back in feudal times, don't you?"

He over his eyes and said, "No, Rin I still don't. I told you before there are no such things as demons except in religion."

"How can you say that? I know you saw all the pictures. Didn't you notice how the people in them looked different?"

"Yeah, I saw them. But, you need to remember that during ancient time, painters were commissioned to paint picture, on how people envisioned themselves." as he pop a few fries in his mouth.

"That picture of Sesshomaru was a good example an eccentric personality. He probably thought of himself as being powerful, and demand respect. But, more or less he was weak, and a coward. I mean he's wearing boa." He started to chuckle

Her necklace began to pulse again. She never noticed it, but during the whole time she was inside the castle, the crescent shape gem vibrated like a heartbeat. The gem brought out the true feeling in her heart without her knowledge.

"Kohaku, I like for you to leave my room now." She said with narrow eyes.

"Why, what's the matter?"

"I WANT YOU OUT… NOW!" She snarled.

He was stunned; he had never seen her act this way before. Her whole persona changed right before his eyes from sweet and caring, to cold and vicious. Without another word, he got up and made his way to her door. But, before he had a chance to leave, Rin rush over.

"Kohaku, I am so sorry about the way I just acted. I must be tried, or you know me …just hungry. Please forgive me?" Then she displayed a classic Rin smile.

"Sure, you're forgiven. It is late; I'll talk to you in the morning…Goodnight." he said, still thinking about what happen as he closed the door behind him.

She couldn't believe she did it again; she got fiercely upset with someone because of their comment about Sesshomaru. Then it dawn on her, was she falling in love with him, someone who have been dead for centuries and demon not less. That had to be the reason she wanted to defend him no matter what.

The book cleaning took over two hours to do, but it was worth it for what she found. The book was not about the life of Sesshomaru; rather it was diary written by a girl about her life with him. As she readied the pages, it felt like she was rereading her own life for some reason.

The last page interested her most: _"Today is my nineteen birthday. I had decided that I will tell Sesshomaru-sama that I'm in love with him. I think he feels something for me too. However, I doubt it, for what would a mighty dog demon want with me a weak human. We are going to Angels' Valley to visit a few demon allies of his. He promised, when we get back I can have a party. Well I must hurry, I heard Jaken calling for me now. I'll write more soon."_

"I wonder why she never finished writing. There are plenty of blank pages."

She noticed the clock, "Two o'clock AM, I really got caught up in this thing. I'll figure out the rest of this mystery later. I'm beat."

She soon fell asleep, a started dreaming. In her dream, she was in a beautiful meadow, by a lake with a large waterfall, picking wildflowers, and butterflies were flying around. She heard a familiar voice called out to her.

__

"Rin, come to me."

"How can I?"

"Go to the portrait. Rin"

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, a warm solid form rested against her back, and an arm firmly wrap around her waist. She felt a warm breath of air tickle her ear, then a whisper.

__

"You know, who I am."

BBBBUUUUZZZZ!!!! Her alarm clock was off, as she jerked out of her sleep.

"I'm going back to the castle." She got dressed, and left a note for Kohaku and his parents, saying that she went sightseeing a she would be back soon.

She found a tour bus that went to the castle, but once she got to the castle door entrance she hesitated.

"This is crazy, it was just a dream." She started paced back and forth, and played with her necklace. For the first time, she felted the necklace pulse. Not believing what just happen, she examined the gem closely, seeing that it was beating.

__

'This is very weird, but it's been a strange two days… this must be an omen, I won't turn back now.' Then she entered the castle.

She was the only one, who taking the short tour. Her guide was Miroku again, as he lead her to the galleries, he remember her face.

"You here yesterday…right? He asked

"Yes…_ahhh_… I didn't have enough time, to see the entire exhibit So, I decide to come back." She thought that sounded better, than a voice in my dreams told her to come here.

"I'm shocked that you remembered me, with all the visitors that must come through here."

"I always remember the pretty girls." winking an showing a lecherous smile

__

'What a pervert' she thought.

They finally arrived at the galleries, and he told her that he would be around if she needed information about any the artifact. She thanked him, and started toward the portrait

She did not know what to expect, so after taking a few deep breaths. She gazed up at the picture. Once again, his eyes held her in place; the gem started to glow brightly and beat faster. She felt lightheaded; as her body sway back and forth. The room started to spin around, and then she fell unconscious.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and tried to push herself off the ground. She still felted woozy. After a few moments, she regained her equilibrium, and noticed she was in the forest. She started walking, wondering how she got there from the castle.

It seemed like hours, before she stumbled upon the castle clearing. She was exhausted, hungry, and just wanted to the whole experience.

"I better call Kohaku for a ride back." she said, then she noticed where she was, and her mouth opened wide. She was in the middle of a colorful meadow of wildflowers, near a lake with a bubbling waterfall to her right, and butterflies of every assortment were dancing in the air about her.

"This is the place from my dream, but… how" she remarked as her body collapsed to the ground due to her fatigue state.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru was heading back to his home after a four-year hiatus. It was necessitate than his own desires that brought him back to the castle. He was dreading every moment, because no longer will there be a warm sweet voice to bid he hello, nor will there be bouquets of flowers invading every corner his home. And most of all, the scent of wildflowers mixed with the morning dew will no longer existence. All those things vanished three years ago, when Rin was killed.

Since the day, he returned to his nomadic life trying for forget her, but it was use. A portion of his heart refused to let go of the memories of her.

While flying on Ah-Un, Sesshomaru try to focus on his agenda for the castle, but was going annoyed by Jaken persisted talking.

"My lord, we should be arriving at the castle very soon" Jaken said excitedly.

"I can see that, Jaken" answering in his customary cold tone

"Master, when we arrive can I ..."

Sesshomaru was about to backhand him, when his keen senses caught the scent of something. He inhaled deeply, immediately he recognized the fragrance.

"Wildflowers with morning dew" he whisper, his eyes quickly scan the land. Suddenly, he found the objection of his search. She was sitting in the middle of a meadow, picking flowers, then one word left his mouth.

"Rin…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wonder how could her dream be so accurate, she never been in this place before. Inattentively, she started to pick the flowers around her still trying to understand. Then she heard noise coming from the sky, when she looked up she saw a flying two heading dragon. But, what was more amazing than that was the person on top the beast. She gasps,

"Sesshomaru…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Once again, I really appreciate the reviews I got so far. And, as I promise Sesshomaru has made his appearance. Please send me more critiques, I will never know my problems if you don't tell me. Not that I'll be able to fix more all, but I'll try. Until next time…


	5. Memories

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he was, riding to her like a knight in shining armor upon his noble stead saving his damsel in distress. It seemed so damn romance, she thought except for a few things; One, Why was she there? And two, didn't he live centuries before she even born?

Within minutes, he was standing before her looking downward. Her eyes never left his form. _'That picture didn't do he justice' _she deem. He looked gorgeous as the wind whipped his hair around his face and body; she also suspected that under his warrior attire was a body fit for a god.

Her concentration was broken when he spoke, "Rin…you have returned."

His voice, his captivating, warm baritone voice, it was the same voice she hear in the garden during the fair, and in my dreams. He summoned her to come to him. Why?

"Hello…Sesshomaru-sama. Excuse me, but how do you know me?" speaking nervously.

"Rin, you are my ward. You die four years old and now you have been reborn."

Her copper colored eyes lost all expression, and she started shaking uncontrollably. Her thoughts ran back to the diary, _'All those events, the attacks, the kidnappings, and other adventures happen to me. That's why things felt familiar…I lived before with him.'_

The thought kept bombarding her already worn-out mind; she raised her shaking hands to her throbbing head and screamed, then fainted. But, before her head hit the ground, Sesshomaru was cradling her in his arm.

"Jaken, follow me with Ah-Un to the castle." he order, and with his lighting fast demonic speed, he headed for his castle.

Sesshomaru knew reincarnated people could get their past lives memories back. But there was only two ways for them to. The first way, was if they had a life mate, their mate's strong spiritual bond would allow them to merely touch one another for their memories to return. The other way, was for that person to retrace their live up to their death to achieve their total memory.

Having Rin remember her death, made him uneasy. Because he did see who had killed her, he only saw the bloodily aftermath. He would help her remember their life together, but he would never tell her how he found her body.

"This Sesshomaru will never let her suffer like that again." He vowed.

He arrived at the castle quickly, and went right to her old room with her. The dust free room contained a large queen size bed, two dressers, a mirror and a chair. Yellows, whites, and blues trimming and sheets furnished the room and bed. While on the smaller dresser top held her prize possession a few old dried flowers, silver hair combs, and her journal arranged neatly. Everything was in its exact place, since the day she left it.

Placing her gently on the bed, he ordered to have a basin of water and some towels brought to the room. Once the chambermaid carried the items in, he instructed her to leave, and send notice that he was not to be disturbed.

As he tenderly wiped her face with a wet towel, he studied her features. She was still so beautiful; it seemed as if time stood still for her, since that ominous day. He allowed his claws, to trace delicately around her face, eyes, and mouth remembering every curve and the texture of her skin.

"Lovely" he whispered, as his face lower to the unconscious girl face. Her scent was so soothing to him, and her lips looked as full, and delicious as ever. For four years he had an undeniable need to taste them, and he could no longer resist them. He gently kissed her lips for a few second. They were soft, warm, and tasted like honey, he knew that he could kiss her for an eternity.

She shifted slightly, and then he quickly moved from their intimate position. He did not think that she would want him that close to her if she was to awaken. He stood up, and walked out onto the balcony of her room. The crescent moon was out. He would have sworn the moon appeared to be smiling back at him as he looked at it. But, for the first time since he lost her, his soul felt at ease. He walked back toward Rin's bed again, and gazed at her once more.

"You are mine, I shall keep you safe forever." he said, and then he left her room

Rin woke up the next day, still feeling a little dizzy. She sat up slowly in the bed, as she viewed her surrounding thru cracked eyes lids. She soon realized she was in a very pretty bedroom. She jumped out of the bed, unto the stone floor.

"Aaa…cold floor…cold floor." she screech, hopping about on her bare feet, before she jumped back to bed. After she found her socks under the covers, she returned to her exploring of the room.

She searched the tall dresser first, and found beautiful silk kimonos, and shoes. When she rummaged around the smaller dresser, it held worn cotton kimonos, hakamas, shirts and undergarments.

She noticed a book on top of the dresser. As she opened it and browse thru the pages, she realized that it was the diary that she read before. She thought went to what Sesshomaru said to her, Was she truly his ward? Had she really been reincarnated? If so, is that why can't she remember anything about her life? Then she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Yes…" she murmured

"May I come in?" a rich baritone voice asked.

"Yes."

As he pulled the rice paper door opened, her heart started to race at the mere site of Sesshomaru. He sensed her heart rate increase but, decided not to question her about it.

"Good morning, Rin…I hope you are feeling better today?" asking in his usual unemotional tone

"Yes, I do feel better, but still bewildered about what's going."

"How does it seem unusual to you?" he questioned

"Well it not everyday that you come back to life…" she said half jokily with a weak laugh.

He gave her a puzzling look, "Rin, I would like for you to eat with me, afterward we can talk."

"I would like that" she answer excitingly, and then said "But, first I would like to wash up…please"

He nodded, and called for a servant showed her to the bathhouse. After her bath, Rin rush back to her room. Putting her shirt and jeans on the bed, she went to the dresser and pulled out a beige and orange kimono with small green circles on it.

__

'This kimono looks familiar for some reason' she thought. Continuing with her task she then found a green obi to complete the outfit, she combed her hair then looked in the mirror.

"I think I match the times a little bit now" she mused, and then walked downstairs to find the dining room.

She walked into the dining hall, and saw Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table. He motion for her to sit next to him. She was amaze with all the wood work and adornments in the great room. When a small toad walked thru the kitchen door, she was looked him oddly.

"Rin, I am glad you are back. What would you like for breakfast?" said Jaken.

"I'm not really hungry…a few stacks of strawberries waffles with tons of maple syrup will do." As she licked her lips, she noticed that Jaken and Sesshomaru were giving her queer looks.

"What are these **'waffles' **you talk about?" Jaken asked, with a perplexed look.

"Sorry, I forgot the times. I'll eat whatever I use to eat...just make sure there is a lot of it." she smirked.

After her hearty breakfast, she and Sesshomaru went out to the garden for their talk. As they were walked he sense confusion, and sorrow radiating from her body.

"Rin, I know something is bothering you, tell me what it is." he said.

She looked at him with tear brimmed eyes and said, "I wish I knew why I was brought here."

"You are here because you belong here."

"You said I die. So, why was were a need for me to come back?" she innocently asked

That question made him uncomfortable. His mind would not allow him not tell her how much he miss her, so he implicated it, "I can only tell you that things were not the same since you left."

"So, are you saying that you miss me?"

She was making this hard for him, so he said "Yes, Jaken and Ah-Un had **missed** you greatly."

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Somehow she knew that he missed her also.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you think that I will never remember my life with you?"

"Yes, Rin, you will. But, it will take time. I will be here for you, to help as much as I can."

With those few simple words, he made all her doubt, and uncertainly about her current situation vanished. She started to twist her necklace around her finger.

"Rin, where did you get that necklace, it bears one of my marking." As he brush his shaggy mane back from his forehead.

She looks at his head and then back at the gem, _'Why didn't I ever notice that before.'_ She thought and then said "A lady gave it to me. She said I needed it to find something."

----------Flashback--------------

__

Give it to your true love

--------------------------------------

Then she looked back at him, and ponder _'Perhaps, she knew this would happen.'_

As time when on, Rin's memory slowly started to come back. The more time she was with Sesshomaru, the more she realized how deeply she loved him.

It was during one of their daily walks in the garden. Rin decide to ask Sesshomaru a question had been bothering her for a few days, and she hope that he would answer it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, May I ask you a question?" she said

"Yes" he said

"I remember that you brought me back to life with Tensaiga after a wolf attack…correct."

"This is correct, Rin"

"Then, why didn't you use it, when I die again."

Sesshomaru knew she would ask him that question eventually. He stopped walking, and turned to her and said. "I prefer for you to recall other memories of your life than that one."

"Why? You said, that I needed to remember everything about my life to get my memories back." she question

"Rin, do not ask me about your death. You are alive now, focus on other things" and with that he started toward the castle.

She stood baffled, "It must have been terrible, I sure that's why he doesn't want to talk about it." she assumed.

She had been at the castle for four months, and all her memories were back except for one. The question of how she dies would not leave her mind.

She felt so incomplete, and furious, because every time she would ask Sesshomaru about it. He would never answer her. She started to avoid him the best she could, during their meals together conversation was almost nonexistence, and she would rush out of the room after finishing her meal.

One day, Rin decide to take a walk in the garden labyrinth to relax her mind. She was about to enter the maze, when she heard Sesshomaru calling out to her. At first, she wanted to act like she didn't hear him. But, she knew that he would just find her in the labyrinth, and be angry with her for not coming to him.

So, she turned and walk toward him. Once she was in front of him, she kept her gaze on the ground, and played with her necklace.

"Rin, you have been unhappy, and avoiding me for the last few days…Why?" He said with a stern voice

"Because, you won't tell me what I need to know to get my complete memories back." she said defiantly. Letting her copper eyes glared directly into his golden amber ones.

"Rin, I told you, this Sesshomaru is pleased with the memories you have now, it is not important for you to remember more."

She was furious and yelled, "Well, it's important to me. I didn't even realize that I never existed before. I want to know everything about that life. Or, you're saying, that my life had no value."

She was about to run away, when Sesshomaru grab her arm and twisted her back around to face him. He then cupped her chin to force her to look at him.

"Rin, never raise your voice to me again…and, **your life has much value**, to this Sesshomaru never doubt that."

She saw a passion in his eyes that she never noticed before. He slowly started to caress her face, and lower his lips close to her. When they hear a noise behind them broke the trance.

"Excuse me, milord; you have visitors in the castle." Jaken said, as he groveled toward him.

__

'Dam….' he whisper, he couldn't believe he let his guard down. He cursed mentally himself for letting emotions clouded his senses.

He released her face, and turned away her. As she watched him leave, she thought Sesshomaru almost kissed her, could he truly have feeling for her. She needed to find out, and thought maybe Kagome Inuyasha's mate could help her.

In the forest not far for the maze was a solitaire figure watching and listening to the conversation between Rin and Sesshomaru. With angry blood red eyes the figure watched as Rin walked back into the castle.

"I guess I've to kill the bitch again." The person said, as they curled their lips into a cruel smile.


	6. The Quest

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: I wanted to say thanks again to all who are leaving reviews. I need all the encouragement that I can get.

Migele: Thanks for the criticism, I attempted to show more of their mood, maybe this time it will not be so boring to read. Please remember it is my first fan fiction, I will get better as I do more.

TheMaven & snowcat : I can only say what there is reason for that…believe me everything makes sense in the end. Hopefully J (fingers crossed)

Finally, I like to give a public shout out to lady.lessa. She is serving as a second set of eyes for my story. With her help, I will be able to go correct the pervious chapters and double check the upcoming ones, **lady.lessa thanks so much again**. With that said, on with the story.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. His voice was so loud that it literally shook the walls of the tiny hut that they were occupying.

"Please lower your voice, Inuyasha. I'm sure Rin will tell us what she meant…once she gets her hearing back," Kagome said, while rubbing her ears in attempt to recover from his sudden outburst.

Both of their gazes returned to the now cherry faced looking women. Rin smiled and pondered about her day so far. First, she had to fight tooth and nail with Sesshomaru this morning, just so she could come to the village alone. Now another obstacle was barring her way, though this one is a little less challenging. Sighing heavily, her mind wandered back to the morning's event.

----------Flashback-----------------------

It had been three days since their incidence in the garden, and she really wanted to talk to Kagome about her situation with Sesshomaru. So, she mustered up enough courage to ask him, if she could go visit her.

She had not seen him since that day; it seemed to her that he was doing the avoiding now. But, finally, she found out that he was in his study, so she made her way there. Once she got outside the elaborate study doors, she froze. Her stomach started to churn and knees wobbled, while in her mind, she scrambled for all the excuses for her visit. She was about to chicken out, when Sesshomaru called out to her.

"Rin, you may come in."

__

'Shit, there's no turning back now' she thought, after taking a deep breath she went in. The room was adorned with many ancestral pictures scattered about, a large stone fireplace, several bookcases, and a mammoth handcrafted wooden desk with several chairs about it. The room reflected him perfectly; aristocratic and gorgeous.

Sesshomaru sat behind the desk, with a few scrolls unrolled before him. His golden amber eyes focused on her the moment she entered his room. She felt as if her skin was melting from her bones due to his intense gaze as she stood in front of his desk.

"What do you want, Rin?" He said nonchalantly.

"I would like to leave the castle to visit Inuyasha's mate…please" she answer timidly.

Raising one eyebrow and with an inquisitive tone he said, "I told you that you could go there anytime, you know that. Why ask for permission again?"

"Because, I want to go by myself…I do not need Jaken to keep an eye on me," she answered with a little bit of courage in her tone.

He stood up and barked. **"NO!!!"** His voice sounded like thunder, causing her to shrug her shoulders and squeeze her eyes shut in fear. **"YOU ARE NOT TO EVER LEAVE THE CASTLE GROUNDS WITHOUT AN ESCORT…THAT IS MY ORDER AND YOU WILL OBEY IT."**

After the room stopped vibrating Rin spoke defiantly, "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm not a child anymore. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Rin, you are a human and can not protect yourself from any lowly youkai that may be on my land .That is why you need an escort." Thinking that was the end their discussion, he started to sit back down, when she said.

"So, if I could beat a low class demon, would you let me go to the village … alone?"

Weighing well her question, he decided to call her bluff, "Yes, Rin. If you could beat a demon, I would allow you go to the village **this time only…**by yourself.

"Then I accept the challenge." she smirked. "The terms will be, if I defeat a demon, I get to go to the village alone. And if I don't defeat him, I will never again ask you how I died…is that agreeable?"

Normally, he would never allow her do anything like this, but her proposition was quite intriguing. Never again would he have to hear her continuous questioning about the ugly event. In addition, he was curious about the combat skills she said she had developed.

Still thinking as he made his way to the room's windows Sesshomaru finally said, "Very well Rin, the fight will take place in the courtyard. Now, go ready yourself, and be there in twenty minutes."

When Rin arrived at the courtyard, she saw Sesshomaru and a large youkai. _'He looks like a grizzly bear' _she thought. He was very tall compared to her five eight stature. His hair was brown and white, his fangs and claws were gleaming white and he possessed the most soulless looking black eyes she had ever seen.

She was scared, but knew that all the years she had trained in Tae Kwon Do and Kendo she was more than ready for any challenge. What she did not know was that Sesshomaru instructed the youkai not to kill, or maul her in anyway. If he did, Sesshomaru would kill him, bring him back to life, and then slowly kill him again for disobeying him.

"Are you ready, Rin?" Sesshomaru called out. She nodded "Then begin !" The creature charged at her quickly, but she easily slid between his legs to get behind him. Then with several powerful bone crushing elbow hits to both of his sides, and a swift kick to the back of his knees the youkai fell down.

She then removed an extra thick belt from her hakama and wrapped it around his neck, and climbing on to his back she tried to suffocate the demon. The demon thrashed violently back and forth rolling on the ground, brushing up against trees trying anything to scrap her off his back. With every blow he made, she cried out in pain but never loosen her hold on the belt.

Sesshomaru's face was unruffled, but the emotion that laid behind his eyes was fear. He was clutching his hand so tight that blood splattered down to the ground. He was about to stop the fight when Rin yelled out, "No…I can do this." After a few more moments of her being thrown around like a rag doll, the demon's eyes rolled up into his head and passed out falling forward.

Rin slowly climbed off the back of the beast. She was bruised, dirty, sweaty, panting, and smiling. Yes, she was smiling victoriously as she staggered toward Sesshomaru and said, "May I go now…please?"

-------------End Flashback-------------------------------

"Earth to Rin" Kagome said while waving her hands in front of Rin's face to snap her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my life." She commented while rubbing a few sore muscles.

"Feh, well let's get back to my question…Why the fuck do you want to go to Angels' Valley?" Inuyasha stated.

"Sesshomaru won't tell me anything about my death, so I figure if I go back there maybe something will click. I'm sick of not knowing about everything in my life." as she spoke tears formed in her eyes.

Unable to resist the young girl's plea, Inuyasha said, "I'll tell you where it's at Rin, but I don't think you should go there. During the last three years, that place has become nothing but a graveyard. I don't know why that stupid jackass Sesshomaru won't tell you what happen. But, I'm sure his reason is good." and with that he went to get a map for her to follow to Angels' Valley.

"So, tell me about your other problem, Rin…He won't be back for a little while." Kagome said.

Rin dried her eyes, and smiled as she started to talk about her feelings for Sesshomaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------

__

'I love her, I must tell her tonight.' Sesshomaru thought, while walking around in the garden. His mind had been on the morning fight. Rin had proven that she was stronger than any mere human female. She brought down a demon twice her size with only minor injuries, and had the courage to stand up for her convictions.

"She will make a worthy consort for this Sesshomaru." He muttered to himself. He came along some wildflowers that had almost the same scent as Rin, as he stopped to inhale the glorious fragrance, when his keen nose detected an offensive stench.

He only knew of two creatures with that sickening scent of decay. The half-breed Naraku, who was dead and Kagura the wind witch. When he looked up a big white feather, descend to the ground before him. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's been a long time." she said seductively, as she retracted her feather to put back in her hair.

With a bored face, and an indifferent tone he asked, "Why are you at my castle?"

"I have not seen you in quite some time, since that day on the mountain. I've been thinking of you and how lonely it must be here for you with only that hideous toad for companionship." She slyly smiled and walked closer to him.

He gave her a homicidal glance that stopped her from approaching him any further. With a low growl he said, "Who this Sesshomaru chooses for companionship is none of your concern."

Still smiling, she strolled over to pick a few flowers and said, "Oh you can't fool me Sesshomaru....since that foolish human girl of yours died you haven't been quite yourself. Maybe, you should let me help relieve your loneliness again."

The mere reference of that day appalled him; he came across the wind witch by accident. And, sorrow he felt for losing his Rin, made him lose control of his demon lust. Now, it seemed that the slut thought that it meant something more than just another grunting session to him.

He returned his attention back to the arrogant women in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and with much malicious in his tone he spoke, "Not that it should matter to you, but Rin is back with this Sesshomaru. Therefore, your presence here is neither wanted nor necessary. Now leave my castle and never return."

"So the little girl has been reincarnated …how pleasant for you. I hope you are keeping her safe this time. It would be a shame for her to die again…I heard she died in a very gruesome way." she said with an evil smile.

"**I do not like repeating myself**" Sesshomaru snarled, as his hand turned incandescent green and his knuckles cracked.

The wind began to stir around her figure as she took a feather out of her hair. "Calm down lover…I'm going now. See you soon." with that her feather launched into the sky. _'Yes, as soon as I get rid of my little problem…I'll see you.' _She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here Rin, I hope you find that you'll looking for" Inuyasha said as he handed her the map.

"Thank you very much for the map Inuyasha, and Kagome I'll try out your advice when I get back to the castle…I hope it'll work." She grinned innocently.

"I'm sure it'll work Rin, they say that honesty is the best policy." Kagome nodded and winked.

Rin bowed and ran out the hut looking for Ah-Un. After finding them, she headed for Angles' Valley. The valley was about fifty miles from castle. So, she guessed that she could be back home before nightfall, which gave her at least three hours to look for any clues.

Upon arriving at the valley, Rin saw what Inuyasha meant. The landscape appeared covered in blood, with rotting flesh of men and skeletons from earlier battles. Weapons of all shapes and sizes dug into the ground or were skewered into bodies. The valley's vegetation was yanked from the earth and burned beyond recognition in most areas.

Even though she was flying on Ah-Un, the fumes from the decomposing flesh on the ground made her vomit several times. She was about to give up on the sickening quest, when she spotted a small patch of beautiful wildflowers and a tree on a hill a short distance from the valley floor. She decided to land there to regain her senses before heading home.

The fresh air and aroma of the flowers eventually helped her stomach to settle down. She could not believe her bad luck, being in the valley did not trigger anything in her memory. She thought of runaway from the valley, and Sesshomaru. She loved him very much, but not knowing her complete past was more important than even he was. She was so upset she started to cry, she was about to stand when something poked her leg from in the ground.

After wiping her eyes, she began to rake through the hard dirt with her fingers until she dug up a small sliver mirror case. The glass was cracked, but its back panel was highly decorated. She started to pick off the caked on dirt, when she recognized the mirror as hers from long ago. A memory clicked in her head.

__

"But Sesshomaru-sama, why can't I go down in the valley with you to meet your friends?"

"Rin, they are not this Sesshomaru friends, they are my allies. I want you to stay by this tree until I return for you …obey my wish."

"Yes milord, I will wait here for your return."

Rin's heart raced faster and faster as bits and pieces of clouded memories started to flood my mind.

__

"What are you doing to me? Please no, stay away!!!…SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!"

"Damn, why can't I remember what happend next?…Why was I so afraid?"

Just then, a heavy gust of wind tossed her and Ah-Un about on the ground. After she regained her balance, another strong blast of wind slammed her body against the tree. She got up again, this time with several bruised ribs and coughed up blood. Her left arm bared a prefect impression of the tree bark due to her trying to use it to soften the impact. Then a voice called out to her.

"I'm so glad you came back, Rin…now we can continue our fun."

__


	7. The Vow

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Some people have written to me, saying that they don't understand the time different between my two realities. I for one don't believe that if there was a parallel universe that their time would necessarily coincides with ours. I think that one would be faster and the other slower. That's way in my story, minutes can equal hours, hours can equal months, and so on. And, after all… its just fiction. Does fiction always have to make that much sense?

And now, on with the story,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDITED

Rin slowly lifted her dazed head up to the mysterious voice, and then her copper eyes grew wide when she realized who it was.

"Kagura, what are you doing to me?" she furiously shouted.

"You're going to die today, and by my very own hands again." she answered cold-bloodedly as her wicked eyes glared at the young woman.

Rin's body shook, as those words _"You're going to die." _shattered the stubborn barrier of her last memory, she remembered. She remembered every sickening detail of her death.

------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------

They had finally arrived at Angels' Valley by midday. Sesshomaru sensed his fellow colleague's as they came up on the hill that lead to the valley floor.

"Rin, I want you to stay here." he said in his usual tone as he scanned the area for any other demons.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, why can't I go down in the valley with you to meet your friends? She asked, biting her bottom lip not wanting to get off Ah-Un.

"Rin, they are not this Sesshomaru friends, they are my allies. I want you to stay by this tree, until I return for you….obey my wish."

"Yes milord, I will wait here for your return." she grabbed her bundle off the dragon's back, and slowly walked toward the tree.

For some reason, she felt uncomfortable about being in the valley by herself. She thought of telling him her feelings, but changed her mind. She knew Sesshomaru would never leave her anywhere if he thought it would be dangerous.

As he and Ah-Un disappeared into the valley floor, Rin sat at the foot of the tree. She pulled out her comb and mirror from the sack; and started to braid her hair. Holding the mirror up to view her new style, she caught a glimpse of something white rustling in the bushes behind her.

'It must be a rabbit' she thought. Suddenly a gust of wind blew her against the tree. She dropped her mirror and grabbed on to the tree for leverage. Dirt, pebbles and twigs pelted her face and body as the wind blew harder. But, she lost her grip when a large stone crashed against her fingers, then she was sent screaming into the air.

The air current carried her deep into the forest, until her body finally smack against the side of mountain near a cave entrance. She was bleeding, scared, nausea, and confused about her current predicament. Her right leg was broken due to her rough impact with the mountain, so she was unable to stand up.

"Sesshomaru-sama…help…me" She moan, as her shivering hands struggled to wipe away the flood of tears from her eyes. She knew he would sense that she was in pain and come to rescue her.

A few minutes passed, until she saw a glimpse of something white coming through the trees.

'He's here, my lord is here' she started to smile, and then automatically frowned as Kagura stepped out from behind a tree.

"Rin, what a surprise to find you here" she said coyly as she slowly approached her.

"Kagura, please I need your help." she said feebly, the pain from her leg was becoming unbearable. Rin knew Kagura did not like her for some reason, but until Sesshomaru appeared, she would take anyone's help.

"I was waiting for Sesshomaru-sama by a tree when a strong wind carried me to this place. I'm unable to move my leg or tend to my other injuries, so please help me until he arrives. I would be very indebted to you." she did her best to smile cheerfully at her.

Kagura stood looking down at the helpless girl with a cruel grin and narrow eyes. Then she crouched down beside her, placed one of her fan under Rin's chin, and said, "Why should I dirty my hands to help a grubby human bitch like you." Then she slapped her across the face with the fan.

Rin's eyes grew twice their normal size, her dry mouth dropped open, and her heart that was already beating fast was now bursting through her chest. "Why did you do that? What had I ever done to you?" she pleaded frantically while trying to scoot her body away from the wind witch.

Kagura smirked at Rin's feeble attempt to get away from her. Suddenly, a noise came from inside the cave, Rin froze when several misshapen demons slithered out of the cave, and stood behind Kagura. The creatures crimson eyes fixated on their wounded prey, as drool poured out over their gleaming white fangs.

"You better not touch me. I am the ward of the Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western Lands. He will kill you, if you harm me!" Rin yelled to the youakis.

Kagura laughed callously, "You fool, these demons are under my control. I learned a few useful tricks from that devil Naraku before he died." She then spat at the ground after she said his name. "Also, you should stop wishing for your precious Sesshomaru to show up; there is a barrier all around us, and I made sure that your scent was still by the tree where he left you."

She then turned to the demons, "Now grab her and strap her to those trees over there!"

"Please no, stay away for me!" Rin screamed. As one demon grabbed her by the hair and roughly dragged her to the trees Kagara pointed out.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!…SESSHOMARU!!!" Rin cried out, until she was hoarse. Her arms and legs were stretched and bonded to the trees. Her body felt weak, her breathing became erratic, and her head wouldn't stop bobbing. But, her eyes remain focus on Kagura as she approached her.

"Why?" she whispered.

"You really don't know… do you?" Kagura shook her head and leaned in close to Rin's face.

"Since the moment I first saw Sesshomaru I wanted him. A few years ago, I came across him in the forest and told him that I wanted him to be my mate; he looked at me as if I was dirt. He said that, he would never take me as a mate. I followed him to see why he refused to have me and then I saw you. You had grown into quite a beautiful creature over the years, and I saw the way he looked at you. He's in love with you… a human! You stole away from me the most powerful Taiyoukai in all of Japan! **YOU…BITCH**!"

Rin's battered mind pondered Kagura's statement. She never imagined that her Lord in love with her. She was snapped back to reality when she felt a sharp smack across her cheek from Kagura's fan.

"You're going to die as slowly, and as painfully as possible." She said maliciously. She turn to the demons, **"Eat greedily on her flesh, but do not kill her. I want to see her suffer."**

The ravenous youkais started to paw and rip away sections of skin from Rin's body. Her once full breasts were now shredded bits of pink meat showing blood vessels and white fluffy glands. Her voluptuous toned body now revealed deep scratches, teeth marks, and dangling bits of fleshy tissue. Her flawless pure complexion was now blood red as the life giving fluid seeped out her body. And her bright copper colored eyes were dark, dull and almost lifeless.

She roared out in agony as they violated her body, but her eyes stay mesmerize on Kagura.

"That's enough… now leave. I want to watch her die now." Kagura commanded and the demons vanished through the barrier.

Rin coughed up blood and spoke weakly, "Sesshomaru will kill you, once he revives me and I tell him."

"Oh, I don't think so… I'm going to make sure he can't bring you back." She said as she crept closer to her body.

With her last bit of strength, Rin narrowed her eyes, and her voice chilled, "**Kagura, I swear someday** **I'll…kill…you**." she exhaled deeply, her eyes slowly closing and then… oblivion.

---------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------

Rin struggled to stand against the tree, with a murderous glare she yelled out at Kagura.

"You psychotic bitch ! How the fuck did you stop him from bringing me back that day?"

"It was very simple. I cut your head off and kept it as a memento" She viciously smiled and raised her fan sending another gust of wind toward the weakend girl.

"Ah-Un come!" Rin called, as the invisible force pushed her back to the ground. The two headed dragon rush to her side. She needed to get to Sesshomaru as fast as possible. As the wind slowed down from Kagura attack, Rin jumped on Ah-Un's back and yelled, "Home." they gracefully flew over Kagura's head and headed for the castle.

"You can't leave yet" Kagura muttered, as she sent her "Dance of the Blades" attack toward the flying figures. The blades sliced Ah-Un in half and they fell to the valley floor.

Rin rolled off the fallen dragons back covered in his blood. "Ah-Un, NO!" she whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks, and she fell to her knees and hugging the heads of the dead dragon.

"I told you, we have to finish our fun together" Kagura smirked smugly, as she flew down on her feather toward the girl.

At that moment, something snapped inside of her. Rin gently placed Ah-Un's heads down and slowly started to stand with the aide of a sword that was nearby on the ground. Her scared facial expression was gone; she adorned an expression similar to Sesshomaru's when he prepared for battle.

"Yes, let's continue Kagura. I swore one day I would kill you and today is your lucky day." She snarled.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked out of his study window. One hour remained before sun down, and Rin promised him that she would be home around that time.

He thought of all the preparations that he made for tonight, telling Jaken to fix her favorite meal, having the servants gather an assortment of flowers for his bedchamber and making her a special kimono for tonight. His demon blood simmered slightly in the anticipation of seeing Rin's nude form before him. He inhaled deeply to find out how close she was to the castle, when he identified something wrong in the air.

" Blood… I know this blood, its Ah-Un's… RIN!!!" He hurriedly gazed the horizon trying to pin point the direction of the blood. His eyes narrowed, and he growled out, **"Angels' Valley." **he then transformed into a bright ball of white light and spirited away toward his destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura used her "Dance of the Dead" attack on the corpses on the battlefield. The mutilated and decaying bodies began to rise up with weapons in hand marching toward Rin. She held the sword up prepared to protect herself as the first of the undead soliders approached her.

She easily fought back six members of Kagura's undead army, but she was having trouble breathing, her legs wobbled like jelly, and the sword grew cumbersome. She had pressed her body to its limit, it was worn out due to the earlier battle at the castle that morning, and her bruised ribs from the tree. She collapsed to her knees as the warriors surrounded her.

"Wait...hold her," Kagura commanded, as she passed through the group of corpses. They lifted Rin to her feet, then Kagura pulled a dagger from inside her kimono sleeves and brought it mere inches from Rin's face.

"I'm going to kill you every time you come back"

Rin spat in her face, and smiled "And I'll keep backing back, until I kill you."

Kagura's face showed pure hatred for the woman, she lifted the dagger up to pierce Rin's heart. Suddenly, the ground shook with a loud boom, as dirt and smoke filled the air.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!!" The thunderous voice ordered, as the dust started too settle to reveal Sesshomaru's glorious figure.

Kagura dropped her knife as she whirled around to face him. His golden amber eyes calmly eyed the wind witch and her hoard of corpses as he walked out of the crater that he made. His anger escalated seeing decomposing hands all over Rin's exhausted body that was cover in blood.

"Why have you harmed Rin?"

"She is not worthy of your time, so I'm going to kill her again." She said bringing a fan to her face to hide her seductive smile.

'Kill her again?' he then realized, that before him was the person who robbed him of four years with his beloved Rin, the person who left a her beheaded half-eaten body for him to find, the person who dared to presume to know what is right for him Sesshomaru.

"No, you are not going to kill her, it is I, Sesshomaru who will be killing you!" he said ruthlessly as his hand turned luminescent green.

She quickly swiped her fan and all the corpses started to attack Sesshomaru. He gracefully dodged all the weapons that they hurled at him, then him used his whip of light to annihilate all his zombie attackers.

Kagura quickly sent wave after wave of heavy winds and corpses against him looking for her chance to escape. She was so focused on Sesshomaru that she did not notice Rin moving around on the ground.

Rin grabbed the dragger that Kagura dropped, struggled to get on her feet, and stabbed the wind sorceress in the neck twice before falling back on the ground.

Kagura screamed and dropped her fans as she pulled out the weapon. Bleeding heavily from her neck, she leaned down to kill Rin, but the last word she heard was, **"DIE!"**

Sesshomaru's acid claw dissolved the witch within seconds, all that was left of her was a bubbling pile of red liquid ooze.

Sesshomaru knelt down beside Rin's weary body, and brought her to her feet. Then he carried her up the hill to the tree where she sat earlier. Holding her in his lap, he gently stroked her long hair and then his hand firmly grasped her chin so she could look at him.

"Why did you disobey me and come here?" He asked softly

"I felt tormented by not knowing about my death. I think if I didn't find out about it soon, I would had kill myself. It was more important than …you." She whispered.

He considered her words, and then said, "Perhaps this Sesshomaru's judgment on this matter was not as perfect as it should have been. My only wish was to keep you safe."

She slowly lifted her hand to his face, and started to stroke his stripes along his cheek. He let out a low purr against her caressing hand. She then said, "I have always felt safe around you Sesshomaru-sama. I love you too much to ever be afraid when you are near."

Her crescent shape jewel began to pulse and glow.

'She loves me' he reflected, his golden amber stared deeply into her bright copper . He saw

how deeply she was in love him, and she saw how much he cared her.

The gem started to beat faster and faster, and shown more brightly.

His lips were inches away from hers, when suddenly she her head started to throb, her eyelids grew heavy, and everything started to spin around her. She cried aloud as an eerie feeling rush over her body, she remembered feeling this very way once before. She looked down at her pulsing shining jewel.

"No, not now…Sesshomaru-sama hold on me please….**HOLD ME!**!" she begged as she grabbed on to his haori.

He did not understand, but complied with her wish, and then he noticed her burning gem.

"Rin, what is happening to you? I cannot feel you! " her body was slowly fading, as he desperately tried to hold her, his hand merely slipped though her.

"Sesshomaru-sama …please don't leave me." she pleaded, but he simply vanished as her eyes closed tight.

The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was, "Rin, I will find you, I swear it. I…"


	8. Believe Me

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She started to regain consciousness, and instantly heard several voices talking one at once.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Someone bring me a cold towel, now!"

"I'll make sure to close off that section of the gallery; I hope she'll be alright."

Rin slowly cracked open her dazed eyes to see two misshapen blobs floating above her. "Oh, my head hurts" she muttered, as she quickly closed her eyes again, rubbing her throbbing temples.

"Sango, please go get a glass of water and some aspirins." the male voice said.

She opened her eyes again, and this time she clearly made out a red haired young man wearing a small blue bow tie, and black pin stripe suit staring back at her. The young man restrained her, as she tried to sit up again.

"Please Miss, don't try to get up quite yet. You had a very nasty fall in one of our galleries." he said quietly, noticing that she appeared to have a headache.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Rin asked agitatedly, as she still struggled to sit up to view her surroundings.

Just then, a dark haired woman in a black dress walked in carrying a tray with a glass of water, and a tiny small white cup. "Thanks again, Sango." the man said, as he helped Rin to sit up from the couch.

"My name is Shippo and this is my colleague Sango, we are the main curators here at Sesshomaru's castle." He then handed her the glass of water and pills as he continued, "One of our guides Miroku, found you on the floor in front of the portrait of Lord Sesshomaru. He said that you have been in the castle for at least six hours before he found you unconscious."

She took the pills and started to drink the water, when she began to remember. The last vision that was clear in her mind was that of Sesshomaru leaning close to her, and hearing his words, _"Rin, I will find you, I swear it. I…" _She dropped the glass, and jumped up from the sofa. She was almost out of the office, before Shippo was able to restrain her again.

She started struggling like a wild animal, and began yelling, "Take your hands off me. I need to go to him, I have to find him!"

Sango started to help restrain her and curiously asked, "Who do you need to go to?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, he is looking for me. I need to show him that I'm okay." she hollered.

Both Shippo and Sango looked at each other perplexed, and then at the enraged young woman they were trying to make sit down.

"Miss, Sesshomaru died centuries ago. There is no possible way that you could have ever met him," Shippo said bluntly.

"I know that it might sound crazy, but I do know him. And I want to go back to him, because I love him." She said more calmly as they held her down in the chair.

Still with a mystified look on her face, Sango knelt in front of her and quietly spoke, "Miss, What is your name?"

"Rin."

"Rin, have you read any books about the Lord Sesshomaru and his castle?" She inquisitively asked.

"Yes, I attended the festival here yesterday, and purchased a book concerning him."

"I see" Sango nodded, "I think I know the reason why you think you know Lord Sesshomaru"

"I do know him!" she said defiantly

"Well Rin, every once in a while we see people who are _"uniquely effected" _in some way by the castle or the legend of Sesshomaru. Even I have to admit when I first started working here, I imagined I was a demon slayer in feudal times and my weapon was a giant boomerang."

She laughed a little, but Rin's face was unaltered.

She saw that the woman was not laughing, so she continued, "What I'm trying to say is, perhaps your reading about Sesshomaru and bumping your head when you fell, that your imagination running away with the idea of you knowing him. He was a handsome figure and the legend is quite romantic. So, do you see how easy it could be to have a dream about knowing him?"

Rin thought about it, what the woman said did make sense. She never dreamt of him before she read the diary, and she only started acting weird when she saw his portrait. Maybe it was all just a dream. He didn't look lovingly into her eyes, it was all just a figment of her imagination.

"You could be right." Rin answered reluctantly.

"Good. Now is there someone we could call to pick you up?" Sango requested.

Rin gave her the name of the resort and the numbers to Kohaku and his parent's rooms. They asked her to lie back down, while they called for her ride. Once they left the room, Rin walked over to the window that viewed out into the castle's courtyard.

"It felt so real." Rin whispered. She brought her left arm up to lean against the window frame, then she let out a small gasp, as her eyes widen. For on her left arm was a fresh deep impression of a tree bark.

----------------------------------------------------

Two days had past since Kohaku brought her back to the resort from the castle. During that time, he didn't mention a word to her about what the curators had said to him about her unusual behavior at the castle.

She missed Sesshomaru, and her behavior definitely showed Kohaku and his parents that something was wrong with her. Her once hearty appetite, turned into her eating mere morsels of food. Her vigorous, outgoing personality was now a comatose, introverted persona.

It was almost midnight, and she was sitting on a table out on her room balcony staring up at the moon. She got into the habit of moon watching with Sesshomaru; it made her feel closer to him some how. She was playing with her necklace and thinking about how to get back to him when, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Rin it's me, can I come in?" Kohaku answered.

"Sure, come in," she got up from the table and walked toward the sofa inside the room to sit down.

He walked in and sat down beside her. He had a serious look on his face and said, "Rin, we really need to talk."

"About what Kohaku?" she replied innocently, though she knew what it had to be about.

"What's happening to you? The last couple of days I have been waiting for you to tell me what exactly happened at that castle, but you haven't. Rin, that's not like you. You used to tell me everything. Why are you keeping secrets now?" He asked in a panicked voice. Rin knew that in his current demeanor he planned to get answers, and he wouldn't leave without them.

"What did the people at the castle tell you?"

"They say that you fainted, and when you woke up you started acting hysterical about Lord Sesshomaru. Saying that you had to get back to him, because you loved him." he started to chuckle and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, they told you the truth. I do love him and I plan on going back to him." she replied simply, as she looked him straight in the eyes.

Kohaku's mouth dropped and his face lost all expression. With his own ears he heard the woman what he loved, say that she loved someone else. Though the incredible part was, she just confessed to being in love with someone who lived centuries ago, and thought of himself as a demon. It was too unbelievable for him to register.

"RIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY THAT SOUNDS?" He yelled irritably as his hands flung up in the air. He then stood up a paced around in her room.

She closed her eyes and a breathed in some air, and then pushed it out. She decided to tell him all of what had been happening to her since they're visit to the castle. When she opened her eyes again, she found that he was sitting back down on the couch, looking at her inquisitively.

"Kohaku, what I'm about to tell you now may sound crazy, but please remember I've never lied to you, so hear me out."

She then proceeded to tell him anything about the diary, her dream and what she experienced that day at the castle before they called him. After he listened to her tale, he had a worried look on his face. True she never once lied to him, but what she told him was just to amazing to believe. He didn't want to raise her suspicion of him not believing her, so he decided to play along until he was able to speak to his parents about her.

"So, how do you plan on going back there?"

Thinking that she could trust him, she told him her plan, "Well, I'm not to sure, but I think my necklace and that portrait in the gallery seem to have some sort of magical connection with each other. So, I think that if I go back to the castle and stand in front of his picture again, it should send me back to him."

"Your necklace… huh?" he said eyeing the sparkling gem.

"Yeah, the lady at the fair told me only to give it to my true love. So when I see him again, I'm going to let him have it." she then giggled at the idea and resumed toying around with her necklace.

Kohaku's face stayed indifferent, but inside he was jealous. He hated Japan, her necklace, the castle and most of all Sesshomaru. He thought if Sesshomaru were alive today, he would take much pleasure in beating him up for stealing the woman that he loved.

Then he eyed her necklace again, it needed to be taken from her. Maybe, if he took it and she saw a psychologist to help her with her delusions; things could go back to normal. He just had to figure out when he could do it.

"Kohaku…are you okay?" Rin asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Sure, I'm fine. I just remembered that I have a few things to do tomorrow. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Rin." he kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

"Oh Kohaku, I'll need your help in a few days to get back to the castle. I want to make sure some time has passed before I go back there. I don't want them to think I'm crazy."

She made a funny face and laughed a little.

He gave her a queer look and said, "Rin, Believe me… **I am going to help you**." then he left her room.

It was a total of four days since her episode at the castle. Rin was to excited to wait another day. She wanted to see Sesshomaru again and soon. So, she told Kohaku that she was going to the castle the next day. When they come back from sightseeing she went back to her room to get ready.

He told his parents a few days ago about Rin's fantasy, and they agreed that it would be best if she talked to a psychologist right away. Luckily, they had an old friend who lived in Japan who was one. He was retired but he lived near the resort. He agreed to see her, but it had to be tomorrow. Kohaku knew that he had to take her necklace that night.

He ordered a double decker Oreo banana spilt sundae from the resort's kitchen; it was Rin's favorite dessert. Before he went to her room he crushed some sleeping pills in it, that way she would fall asleep faster. Her door was open, so when he walked in, he saw that she was sitting on the sofa.

"Rin, look what I got you. I wanted to give you something special for our final night together." He placed the gooey frozen confectionery before her eager eyes.

"Kohaku, you shouldn't have!" she squealed, smacking her lips as she consumed the cold delicious treat.

After she finished her ice cream, he started talking about all the good times they had, and how empty his life will be when she is gone. Twenty-five minutes later, the sleeping pills took effect, as Rin fell asleep on the sofa.

"I am sorry Rin. I know you will understand why I had to do this." he whispered, as he carried her body to the bed. As he carefully unclasped and removed her necklace, she stirred and spoke in her sleep.

"Sesshomaru, I love you. Come to me."

He became so enraged with jealousy after hearing those words, that he looked down at the accursed necklace and flung it as hard as he could against the wall. Then he stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

The necklace fell on the couch undamaged, but it began to pulse and glow lightly. Suddenly it transformed into a big bright light, and then disappeared.


	9. Necklace origins

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Author note: I have to say it again, **Thank you all so much for the reviews**. I'm glad that I'm getting a little bit better in my writing. But, I can't believe how many people hate Kohaku now. Remember he's not a bad guy, just a jealous one. And, he still hasn't told Rin that he is in love with her. Maybe he will…who knows?

But this chapter is all about Sesshomaru, for all the people who think that I have been neglecting him. I could never do that; he's my favorite character and so damn sexy…now on with the story.

Tanuki = raccoon dog

Michie = gateway

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large rain droplets crashed against the castle outer walls like tiny meteors falling from the sky. From within his candlelit study, Sesshomaru stared out through a waterlogged window at the murky setting sun. A few feet behind him on his colossal wooden desk were several ancient books, and magic scrolls toss carelessly about the usually organized desktop.

A year had past since Rin evaporated from his embrace, and since that day he had tried everything within his power to locate her. He had even swallowed his taiyoukai pride to seek help from his little brother's wench. His visit to Inuyasha was still etched fresh in his memory, as he opened one of the study windows to let the cool rain splash against his heated skin.

----------Flashback---------------------

It was a few days after Rin had vanished that Sesshomaru decided to go visit Inuyasha. He knew that his brother's mate could go back and forth through time, so maybe with her help he could find Rin.

As he walked through the forest, he reminisces on Rin's scared expression as she pleaded for him to hold her. Also, on how helpless he felt not being able to grasps onto her delicate form.

Sesshomaru was only a few yards from their village, when he smelled his brother coming through the trees en route for his position. Within seconds, Inuyasha stood before him, with his hand on Tetsusaiga.

After Naraku's defeat, the brothers did agree to a truce. Nevertheless, that did not mean insults, or showing ones superiority was not up for grabs.

"Well… well… well, if it isn't Sesshomaru…**hell must have froze over!** The last time I saw you, you said that you wouldn't be caught dead within ten mile of my hut. So, what brings you around here? Jackass." Inuyasha smirked.

"As usually little brother, your grasps of the vernacular will never cease to astound, or mortify me." Sesshomaru said with his stoic expression and accustom tone.

"Huh?" Inuyasha responded with a confused look on his face. Sesshomaru ignore his brother's bewildered look and continue to talk.

"Inuyasha, I come here to talk to your mate. Rin has disappeared and this Sesshomaru needs …**help in finding her**." he said the last part through clenched teeth, still unable to believe that he was asking for help.

He motion for Sesshomaru to follow him and the pair race toward Inuyasha's hut. Kagome was sitting outside talking to Lady Kaede and a few other villagers when the two demon brothers appeared out of out where.

"Kagome!!!! Rin vanish and Sesshomaru needs your help to find her." Inuyasha blurted out, before she had a chance to say hello.

Sesshomaru kept his quote on quote I'm bored composure but, inside he was furious. He already didn't relish the idea of seeking assistance from a human. Now, because his brother lack of tack in yelling out about his situation in the front of the humans. He thought they might think that the great taiyoukai Sesshomaru was unable to hold on to anything that he claimed to be his from danger and that piss him off.

Kagome felt an eerie aura radiating from Sesshomaru, and thought it would be best for all concern what they discuss his problem away from the village.

The three walked toward the old decrepit well that brought Kagome into their times. And, once there she asked Sesshomaru if he would please tell them what happen to Rin, and what she could do for him.

During Sesshomaru's tale, Inuyasha let slip out that he was the one who gave her the map to the valley. Sesshomaru eyes flash a brief red, and he was about to lunge toward Inuyasha to strangle him for giving Rin the map when he remembered what she said to him.

----------------------

"I felt tormented by not knowing about my death. I think if I didn't find out about it soon, I would have killed myself. It was more important than …you."

----------------------

He realize reluctantly that it was his fault more than Inuyasha for Rin seeking information about the valley, so he push down his anger and continue to finish his story.

"Sesshomaru-sama…What can I do to help?" Kagome asked.

"I require that you take me back to your time so I can search for Rin." He stated simply.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, as Sesshomaru look on in wonder at the quiet pair.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama, but I can't take you back to my times." she whispered as Inuyasha started to hold her closer.

"And why is that! I hear from Inuyasha that you use to go to and fro freely while look for the sacred jewel?" He asked, his voice reflecting his irritation.

"Once the Shikon No Tama was completely purified, it disappeared back into my body. For a several months after that, I was still able to go back and forth to my times. But lately, I've been unable to go through the portal anymore." Her body began to shake slightly and her eyes brimmed with tears. "I may never see my family again!" She cried out as Inuyasha held her tighter and caressed her head.

Sesshomaru looked impassively at the couple as they warmly embrace each other. Watching them only served as an unwelcome reminder to him that he was missing a companion to touch… to smell …to taste and most of all… to love. He turned and started to walk away when Kagome called out to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama… I think you would have a tough time finding her, even if we could go back. She comes from a time that is at least fifty years in the future from mine. I don't believe the jewel could have transported us to her time."

Sesshomaru turned around narrowed his eyes and said, "I do not care if she lives ten thousand years from now. I vowed to Rin that I would find her again…**and find her I will**."

----------------End Flashback------------------------------

The rain was slowly ceasing as the full moon ascended across the blacken sky. He was still standing at the window looking out, but this time into a moonlighted void when a soft knock scrape against his study doors.

"My Lord, may I come in?" Jaken chirped.

"Enter, Jaken."

The small toad youkai waddled toward his master, bowed and said, "Master, Takumi the craft maker is here."

"Show him in, and then leave." He commanded, as he walked past the toad toward his chair in front of the blazing fireplace.

Once Jaken left and handsome tanuki youkai walked in to the room. His stature was a few inches shorter that Sesshomaru, his hair was a mixture of sliver and black. His porcelain skin was only blemish by a wide black stripe across his eye area, and his eyes were sea foam green with speckles of gold highlighting them. He walked toward Sesshomaru who remained seated in his chair and bowed.

"Sesshomaru-sama…I have recently returned from my travels from different lands in ordered to find what was needed to make this." He lifted his hand to reveal a small blue sapphire crescent moon outlined with small white diamonds on a slivery-white chain that dangle between his claws.

Sesshomaru took the necklace and held it up to the fire light to inspect it. The item held the same brilliants and artisanship perfection that Rin's necklace had shown.

Since Rin's form was unobtainable at the present moment, Sesshomaru craved for something else tangible to hold on to until her return. And remembering how she always wore a necklace that carried his symbol so proudly about her neck, he reason that he should wear a necklace exactly like hers to service as a token of his undying admiration for her.

He was lost in his thoughts, when Takumi spoke, "My Lord, there is something I need to tell you about the stone that the crescent moon was made from."

"What is it?"

"That piece was made from the Michie stone."

"The Michie stone?" Sesshomaru said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"According to vendor, the stone has a unique tale behind it, and is rumored to have magical powers.

"Did he tell you about the legend or what type of magic it may contain?"

"No, my Lord, he was too old to remember the story. I only dared to use the stone because; it has the most exquisite blue coloring and crystal formation that I had never seen in all of my life as a crafter."

Sesshomaru analyze the gem more closely, and notice what seem to be a slight glowing deep within it depths, "Takumi, you have done well in making this necklace. You may leave now."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." With that Takumi bow again and left the study.

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk, and sat down. His curiosity was peaked about the stone origins, so he started to search through all the magic books again to see if any had information about the item. After a few hours of probing thru all the books in his study, he became infuriated. It seemed as if none of his families' centuries' old books contained any information about the gem.

He was about to summon Jaken to bring some another books from his library, when he saw a small rolled parachment lying on the bottom of a bookshelf. He picked it up and unrolled it, he saw that it contained many fictitious stories something what humans called folktales.

"Hn, Inuyasha's worthless mother must have brought this '_thing'_ with her when she lived here." He muttered, he was about to flex his claws to rip the scroll apart when his eyes fall on a title called "The Michie heart stone".

He paused and pondered that surely the information that he sought after couldn't be in this worthless scroll of papers. However, his logical mind also knew that humans wrote folktales basic on some truth; they only made the story outrageous at times, so their simple minds could easily grasp the true meaning the story was conveying.

Since he saw that reading the story could do no harm, he returned to his desk and unrolled the parchment until he came upon the story.

-------------------------

Once upon a time, in a fishing village there live a maiden named Michie. She was the most happiest, and beautifulness maiden in the village. She was tall, slim with flawless bronze skin. Her hair was as black as a raven feather, and her eyes were as blue as the deepest depth of the ocean. Her village was the key port of exchange for the territory own by an arrogant Lord named Kenta.

One day the Lord made a surprise inspection of the village, when he happen to see Michie he instantly fell in love with her. The maiden told the Lord that she honored by his attention, but she was already promised to one of his warrior. The warrior and Michie were to be wedded as soon as he returned from his patrol in three days. But, the warrior never returned from his patrol; he simply disappeared without a trace. Rumors when around the village saying that the Lord Kenta had the warrior killed so that he could marry the maiden.

Michie runaway from the village and began searching for her love. She knew in her heart that he was still alive, and what he was searching for her as well. The young maiden heard about of a powerful witch that could help her in her quest.

The grotesque witch told Michie that she would give her a magical spell to aid her, but she would have to give up something in exchange. Michie hastily agreed to the exchange without finding out the full detail of the deal. The witch laughed and proceeded to take away Michie beauty in exchange for her monstrous features. Plus, the spell she was given would grant one wish but, only upon her death.

Michie was devastated not only was she trick by the witch, but she also knew that she would never see her soul mate again. So, she spent the rest of her life alone, but she was always happy because she had the memories of knowing what true love felt like. At the moment of Michie death, her heart burst thru her chest a turn into a blue stone radiating with a pure bluish white aura.

The legend said that the maiden use the spell to turned her heart into the blue stone so that others who were seeking their soul mates would avoid her fate. She gave the stone the magic to serve as a portal, to help the lovers to find each other. However, there is a stipulation for using the stone, the person who possession the stone must always keep it with them and only give it to their true love. If they never loss contact with the stone before it is given away, the stone will disappear.

---------------------------

Sesshomaru eyes slowly gazed up from the parchment to the sparkling necklace stone. He wondered, _'Could this gem really help in finding Rin?' _He picked up the necklace from the desk, and walked back over to his window. He then clasped the necklace around his neck and stared out into the reddish-orange rising sun coming across his land.

He started to think of all the changes that has happen to him in the past sixteen years. His thoughts ranged from his first meeting with Rin in the forest after his battle with Inuyasha, to her disappearance a year ago.

He mind lingered on the first moment he noticed that his scrawny, clumsy little human girl metamorphosis into a voluptuous, graceful form of a mortal deity. And how his heart's icy impregnable fortress was shattered to pieces with her radiant smiles that served as the battering-ram.

As the wind blew about his hair, he uttered four simple words that no mortal or youkai alike would have thought the great taiyoukai Sesshomaru would ever say, in reference to a human.

"Rin…I love you."


	10. Leaving

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The birds were singing and large colorful butterflies flew about, as Rin dance around in the meadow. It was the same valley she met Sesshomaru in when she came back to the past. The lake was still crystal blue, and the wildflowers were still decorative, and fragrance. The only different was the woods that surrounded the picturesque scene. Rin couldn't put her finger on it, but something about them was unusual.

She was wearing a long glinting white kimono with a red and black obi. Her long raven hair shined brightly while a crown of red wildflowers rested on top her head. She was also wearing make up, but no enough to cover up her own natural beauty.

She was hopping over barefooted from stone to stone along the lakeshore, when she noticed Sesshomaru coming out from among the trees. He stood there watching at her for a while before he called out to her.

"Rin, it's time to go."

"Here I come, my Lord." she answered cheerfully. She gathered up the ends of her long kimono and began walking toward him with her hair bouncing back and forth. She only took ten steps before her necklace snapped in two and fell to the ground.

Instantly the forest vanished, and she and Sesshomaru were in an empty void. The closer she walked toward him the further he seemed to get. When she started to jog, their distances only broaden even more.

She let go of her kimono and began to sprint wildly toward him. Her hands thrust forward and screamed loudly, **"Sesshomaru…I can't reach you!!!" **She was running so fast that she tripped over her dress hem and fell on the hard ground.

When she looked up, she saw Sesshomaru running toward her, but even with all his demonic abilities, he didn't get any closer to her. He shouted out, **"Rin…I'll get to you somehow!"**

They kept struggling trying to reach each other. When out of the nowhere Sesshomaru's clawed hand appeared a few inches in front of her hand. Both of their hands kept stretching… and stretching… and stretching until…

BBBBBUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin's eyes snap open as she jumped out of her sleep. Her body was drenched in sweat and shaking violently, her breathing was erratic, and her heart was humping against her ribcage so hard that she heard every single beat.

"What the hell kind of nightmare was that?!" she said aloud as she slowly recuperated.

During the last four nights, she had more than her fair share of pleasurable dreams about Sesshomaru. However, this dream was more like a terrifying omen. As if, her unconsciousness was trying to tell her something about him.

"Well, I'll be with him after today." She yawned out, as she got out of her bed. She noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she had on the day before.

'_That strange, I usually change before going bed.' _She thought, and then she started to think back to the events that happen last night. She remembered Kohaku bringing her an Oreo banana split, and talking to her but beyond that, everything else was a complete blank.

Thinking that she just forgot to change, she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, and walked into her bathroom. Once inside she stood in front of the sink and mirror, splashing cold water against her face to help her to wake up completely. It was after drying her face, her real nightmare began.

"Where the hell is my necklace!!! It has to be here." She yelled frantically, clutching about her neck for the now vanished item. She ran out of the bathroom, and search around her bed hoping that it was there. After finding nothing, she then began ransacking the rest of her room, when a memory popped up in her mind.

-----------------------------------------------

You must always wear the necklace, and only take it off to give to your true love. If you take it off before that time, you will never find your love again, and the necklace will vanish.

----------------------------------------------

Rin stood in the middle of her disheveled room holding two pillows, her body became so numb that when her knees gave way causing her to hit the floor hard. She didn't even register the pain from it.

"Stupid…Stupid…I'm so damn stupid." she said while striking her fists into the pillows, "How did I lose my necklace."

She was so oblivious to her surrounding that she didn't hear the Kohaku pounding relentlessly on her door.

"Rin! What's happening in there? Are you okay?" He shouted.

"Ses--shom--aru" She whispered.

She couldn't accept what fate had just handed her, but what could she do without the necklace. Never again would she be able to see her taiyoukai Sesshomaru. To see his silken silvery- white hair blowing in the wind, to inhale his intoxicating scent of vanilla and cinnamon, and to gaze upon his god like body all those things were a distant memory now.

Rin was still lost in her thoughts when her door crash open, revealing a very wet Kohaku in the doorway wearing only a black robe.

Kohaku walked in and scanned over the chaos. Her mattress, comforters, and sheets were toss about the room. The sofa was pull away from the wall and flip over, with its inserts laying on the bed's box spring. Her dressers drawers and nightstands drawers were all opened with clothing chuck across them. Broken glass, shattered mirror pieces, and several large books flung about were also among the room's discord.

Then his eyes rested on Rin sitting in the middle room's upheaval. She looked just like a mannequin, lifeless and pale.

He dashed over and grabbed her by shoulders, and shook her gently, "Rin! What the hell happen? I was coming out of my bathroom, when I heard all these loud noises coming from your room. I thought you were been robbed or something."

Rin turned mechanically toward Kohaku, and suddenly all the emotions that she was holding in spilled forth like a tide wave.

"Kohaku, My necklace is gone. I won't be able to see Sesshomaru never again." she sob out, throwing her head against his shoulder, and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Oh Rin" he whispered, while wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. As he sat there holding the weeping girl, he thought about the necklace. He would have sworn that he threw the damn thing toward the wall by the couch. But, by the looks of Rin's search for the necklace, there was no way was there.

Then a terrifying thought across his mind, had he accidentally toss her necklace toward her balcony instead and did it fell over the edge. The couch was right next to the sliding door of her balcony, it had to happen that way he reason.

He started to regret ever touching her necklace. Okay, it was true he wanted to take the necklace from her he thought, but he would have given it back to her. Now was not the time for him to deal with the consequence of his actions, the only thing that was important at that moment was getting her to the psychologist.

"Rin, maybe you just misplaced it."

She slowly raised her head to reveal two red puffy eyes still flowing with tears, "No! I wear it all the time." she said as she push away from his shoulders raising her shaky hands to dry her eyes. Then she gasped out, "Wait… Kohaku, did you carry me to my bed? Wasn't it around my neck?"

His mouth automatically went dry; his heart began beating out a Morse code to his mind, while the rest of his body started to feel clammy. He was about to lie to her, something he had never done or ever thought of doing. How his body was reacting to that idea, he knew he was going to regret every moment of it, but in his mind, he kept thinking repeatedly, _"You're helping her. You're… **helping**…her."_

"Yeah Rin, I place you on your bed, but I really don't remember seeing your necklace." each word he uttered out made him feel vile.

"My dream was a premonition." Rin whispered out so low that Kohaku barely heard her.

"What dream? Rin"

She than proceeded to tell him of her dream she had. How Sesshomaru was trying desperately to reach her, but could not touch her.

"Well I don't know a lot of dreams Rin, but my mom has a friend who analysis them. I can take you to him if you want me to."

"What's his name? He not a fortune teller is he," she asked timidly.

"No, he's a psychologist. His name is Dr. Totosai. My mom says that he's the best around, but he retired now. I'm sure we can see him seeing that he was a close friend of my mother and all."

She thought about of a while, she would like to understand the meaning behind all her dreams. Plus, while they were out, they could go back to castle and try to find out some information about the vendor that gave her the necklace. Maybe, if they could find her she might have another necklace that she could use to get back.

She wiped away the last of her tears and said, "Sure let's go, Kohaku." she did her best to smile cheerfully, but only came across miserably.

"Okay, now go grab some clothes and you can change in my room. I'll be in after I call the front desk, so they can send someone up here to clean up your room."

Rin nodded then got up from the floor and walked over to her closet. Kohaku sat there for a few moments shaking his head.

------------------

They arrive at the Doctor's house around noon. He lived close to town, but his home was in the middle of a hot springs area. The pathway that led to the main door was littered with small geysers were erupting every few minutes, the visible white fog made the air muggy and a little difficult to breathe in.

As they trek their way to the door, Kohaku started breathing hard and sweating then he said, "I'm sorry Rin. I didn't know he lived in a place like this!"

Rin pushed the sweat off her face into her hair, and then tied the ends of her shirt around her waist. She then turned to him, smile brightly and said, "Oh it okay. It's like sitting in a sauna; I'm losing some of my body impurity and some inches."

"Rin, it amazing how you always see the bright side of things." he chuckle.

They eventually got inside the house, and were ask to wait in the garden area. The garden was beautiful, due to the moist climate there were several varieties of exotic plants and trees. The air felt much cooler and breathable compare to the front of the house. They only had to wait a few minutes before an old man come by riding on a very large brown steer.

They looked at each other and then back to the man. He appeared to be in his sixty's, and was wearing a green haori and hakama with black stripes going across them. He had a long droopy mustache, scraggy little beard, and his hair was in a ponytail that rest high on his head.

"Good morning, you must be Kohaku and Rin I've been expecting you. You have to excuse me, I just got finish walking my pet before you arrived." he said as he approach them and then jump on from his steer, and bowed.

"Good morning." they said in unison and bowed

"So Rin, I heard that you been having dreams." he said with a smile.

"Yes, Kohaku said, that you may be able to help me. But, I don't think anybody can help me with my other problem." She said tensely.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll do my best. Now, let's go inside. Kohaku you stay out here in the garden, when we are finish, I come a get you."

Kohaku nodded and Rin and Totosai walked in the house and went into his den. His den had a large desk, two chairs, a sofa, and several bookcase with full with books. The room also had a bay window that looked out upon the garden.

"So Rin, would you like to talk about all the adventures you've had so far. Tell me about anything from the Sesshomaru's castle to your dreams." Totosai said as he situated himself behind the desk.

Rin had a perplexed look on her face and asked, "Who told you about Sesshomaru? Who said I had any adventures?"

"Rin, I think it's time to drop the charade and tell you truth about why your here. You have a lot of people that love you, and only want what's best for you."

He told her that Kohaku parent's called him a few days ago to see if he could see her. They told him about all her experiences she had so far, and ask if he could figure out why she was having these fantasies about Lord Sesshomaru.

She was stunned; she would have sworn Kohaku and his parents believe her about Sesshomaru. She felt angry, betrayed, stupid, and alone. The fact that she was utterly alone depressed her the most. First, she lost her parents to a drunk driving accident and now she lost Sesshomaru due to her missing necklace. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Totosai got up from his desk, and place his hand on her shoulder and said, "Young lady, no one can force you to stay here. But if you do, maybe I can help you find answers to your questions."

As she looked in the old man eyes, Rin saw a glimpse of kindness and true concern about her well-being.

"Sure, I stay. What do I have to lose." She said unemotionally.

For over three hours, Rin talk to the Totosai about Sesshomaru, and the all dreams that she has been having. He listened very carefully as she spoke, and then interpreted some of her dreams. He was busy writing something, when Rin decided what she had to find out what he thought about her.

"So Dr. Totosai, am I crazy or what? She said sarcastically.

He placed the pen and paper down, and looked at her and smile, "No, I don't think you're crazy. Matter of fact, I believe you."

Rin mouth dropped open, and her eyes bugged out of her head. She regained her composure after a few moments and mouthed the word, "Why?"

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.

That's my favorite line from William Shakespeare's 'Hamlet' he said, then he got up to looked out window, then turned back around to her. "And that truth holds true for your current situation."

Rin was still in shock, so she only said, "How?"

"Just because I'm a man of science, doesn't mean I don't believe in other things. There will always be things on this earth that science can't explain, as much as **they** would like too. Tell me Rin, do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes"

"Good, you should always believe in it. Things have a way for working themselves out." He then move in front of his desk, and sat down on it, " If you don't have any more questions, you can leave at anytime. Also, I will never tell Kohaku or his parents anything about our discussion without your permission. Okay?"

Rin was overwhelmed that Totosai believe her, but she wasn't sure why he started acting cryptic toward the end of their conversation. But again, she didn't care, she was just happy to know that at least one person truly believe her.

As they walked back to the garden area, they found Kohaku sitting on the ground talking on his cell phone. When Rin saw him all the anger and betrayal that she felt three hours ago, seep back into her body.

When he saw her, he put his phone back in his pocket, and ran over to hug her. But, she sidestepped his embrace and gaze angrily at him.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to go back to the hotel." she said harshly.

-------------------------------

As they got back into the car either one spoke to the other, Rin just focus on the world out the car window and Kohaku drove occasionally stealing quick glances at her out of the corner of his eyes.

After what felt like eternity of silence, Rin finally spoke, "Kohaku, what really happen to my necklace? **Did you take it?**"

He felt trapped, but he wasn't going to lie to her this time, "Yes, I took it Rin. I did it because I'm in love with you, and I didn't like how you were obsessing over the damn Sesshomaru. **He isn't real! **"

Rin turned her head and looked at him as if he was insane. In her mind, she wanted nothing else but to get away from him and his parents.

"How dare you say that you love me! If you love a person, you don't steal from them or lie to them! Kohaku, I could never love you more than a friend, and right now I'm not even sure of the friend part. And, Sesshomaru is real, and I plan to go back to him as soon as possible!" she yelled irately.

Kohaku grip on the wheel tighten and his face turned bright red, and said cruelly, "Well that's going to be a neat trick. I threw your necklace out of balcony. It's gone. And, my parents just called me; they are cutting our vacation short. We are leaving Japan in **two** days.


	11. The Portrait

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

A/N: PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

This chapter will have a **LEMON,** the only one. I seen so many great stories with them. I hope I can do a good job, my first lemon and all. Also, this is the final chapter of my story. I really enjoyed writing it and the respond that I got from it. I hope you read my other stories, and responds to them.

In addition, if I didn't give enough hint about Totoasi he was a demon, what why he believe her so readily.

And with that, on with the story.

This site doesn't allow sex scenes, so if you want to read it go to AFF or MEDIA MINOR. Thanks

88888888888

"I only have forty eight hours left." Rin said nervously, as she paced back and forth in her room. So far, it had been one hell of a day for her. First, Kohaku and his parents tricked her into seeing a psychologist, and now she was face with the grim possibility of leaving Japan without ever seeing Sesshomaru again.

"My life truly suck." she muttered, as she hurled her body across the now neatly organize bed which was several hours ago a complete disaster. As she laid on her bed, she looked about her room; everything was in prefect order again vs. the chaos she created a little while ago as she looked for her necklace.

"Damn you, Kohaku!!" She said angrily. "Why did you have to take my necklace off? Why couldn't you be happy to me? I hope you are happy now, that my I life is a living hell.?"

There had to be a way for her to stay in Tokyo, like there had to be a way for her to get back to Sesshomaru. Her only problem with how could she do it, Kohaku parents had guardianship over the trust her parent left behind for her. And she gave them her passport for safekeeping. So with no access to money or her id, she didn't really have any other choice, but to go back with them to America.

She was on the verge on crying again, when she suddenly jumped off her bed and run over to her purse on the sofa. "That the hell is wrong with me." she said, as she zipped her purse open. "I can't give up. I need to find that lady who gave me the necklace."

She emptied the content of her purse on the table, and started searching thru the multitude of items that thumped against the tabletop. Combs, brushes, keys, lotion, lip gloss, pens, pencils, needle and thread, bottle of water, three candy bars, bag of chips, playing cards, a book and then finally the item that she was looking for. It was a small frayed beige coin purse with a white flower on it.

"I hope…" she whispered as she unrolled dollar after dollar from her emergency cash. She was calculating a plan; hopefully she had enough money to ride taxis around town since she couldn't trust Kohaku anymore.

"Thirty five dollars, I think that's should be more than enough." She then walked over to her phone, and dialed the number for the castle. She felt so nervous with each button she pushed, while in her mind she was thinking, '_What if they don't have her address_? _What if the vendor was just in the area for that day? What if…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted, when the phone at the end of the line stopped ringing and she heard a click sound. She was about to say something when some music come on and an automated voice started to speak.

"Hello, you have reach Sesshomaru's castle. Our regular operating hours are Monday thru Friday 7:30 AM to 5:30 PM. And on Saturday 7:30 AM to 7:30 PM. Our menu has changed to serve you better. If you need information on tours and prices press one now…."

"Arrgh!! I hate automated machine." Rin said as she pounded the zero key quickly in hope that it would connect to information. She then heard three clicks and then a voice.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes…" she said as she gulped as quietly as possible, "I'm---I 'm trying to find a vendor that was at your festival a few days ago. I was hoping that you might have her address or phone number. Their carried some items that I absolutely must have, but I can't remember their name."

"Sure, I can help you with that we have a list of all the vendors and their locations. Do you remember where they were located at the fairground?"

Rin told the woman where the booth was located. The lady asked her to hold on the line, while she searched for the information. About five minutes later, the woman returned to the phone.

"Hello Miss. I have the information that you are seeking; luckily that vendor is one of our regulars. The vendor shop was called 'Inyoukai Delights' it is run by lady Kaede."

The woman proceeded to give Rin the address and phone number to the shop. Rin threw the phone down; race out of the hotel and grabbed a taxi to drive her to the store.

888888888888888888

A small bell clang as Rin walked into the shop. The sweet aroma of spicy cinnamon and vanilla incense immediately greeted her nose. After savoring the intoxicating scent that reminded her of Sesshomaru, she examined the store.

It was a very small shop; only ten people could never fit into its space at one time. The walls were painted eggshell white, but on the back wall there was black lace curtains hanging across the whole wall stretching from a rod. There were only four pieces of furniture in the whole room; a long table that held many different bolts of strange and exquisite looking fabrics, a glass display case that showed unique looking necklaces, ear rings,…etc, and two chairs one on either side of the display case. The whole scene reminded Rin of the booth back at the fair where she first met the lady.

There was no one behind the counter, so she walked over to the display case and waited for a few moments for someone to come see who had entered the store. After five minutes, no one showed up so Rin decided to call out.

"Hello…is anyone here?"

No answer just eerie silence, so she called out again but this time a little louder.

"HELLO…IS ANYONE IN THE STORE!?"

This time she heard a something stir from behind the curtains, she was a little scared but she willed herself not to move from her spot. Then she heard what seemed to be feet dragging across the floor moving closer and closer to the dark curtains. Finally, the delicate lace parted to reveal an elderly heavyset woman.

The woman walked over to the chair behind to counter, sat down and smiled at Rin then said, "Hello child, I been expecting you."

Rin looked strangely at the woman and said, "You remember me? How could you? I just found out where you were today."

"That day at the fair I saw it in your palm that we would greet again. So, what can I help you with?"

After pushing aside her awkward feeling she asked, "Do you have another necklace like the one you gave me?"

"What happen to that one? Didn't you give it to your true love?" the woman inquired.

"No… it was stolen from me. I need another one; I need to get back to him." Rin said anxiously.

The old woman smile slipped to a deep frown, as she answered the young woman before her, "I'm sorry child, that necklace was one of a kind. I have nothing else with its brilliants."

Rin looked unemotionally at the woman, as her body collapse in the chair behind her. Her mind was jumbled with a frenzy of thoughts, _'So, I can never go back to him …I have to go back to America with them… I don't want go now without him…'_

She was brought back to the present, when she felt the old woman's hand on hers. Rin looked on not quite understanding as the woman flipped her hand over and started to examine it.

"Child, I see that you are going away very soon."

"Yes"

"Things might look bleak now, but remember there all something good around the next bend." The woman smiled, and let go of her hand.

Rin just stared blankly at the woman not understanding her words. She then got up from her chair and left the shop.

8888888888888888888

The room clock chimed eleven o'clock PM, as Rin sat out on her balcony looking at the stars. After her experience at the shop earlier, she simply wandered over town for hours before she came back to the hotel.

'In just a few more hours, we are leaving.' She thought as she slid off the table and leaned against the waist high banister. There was no moon out, but to her it seemed as if every star sparkled brighter to make up for the missing luminous sphere.

She was about to walk into her room when she saw a shooting star streak over the starry sky. She instantly remembered when she was with Sesshomaru as a little child wishing upon a star to stay with him forever.

So giving into her childish thought , Rin closed her eyes and laid your hands across her heart and whisper, "I wish to be with Sesshomaru again." She then looked back at the night sky again and when inside her room.

She was about to jump into bed, when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and looked out the peephole to see Kohaku standing outside her door.

"Rin…open your door please?" he begged.

No answer.

"Rin…I know you're in there. Please come to the door."

She didn't say anything, but click the top lock of the door and walked back to the bed. Then she jumped into bed and pulled the cover over her head.

After hearing her door lock Kohaku realize that she wasn't going to open the door. So, he started talking to her thru the locked door.

"Rin… I'm sorry. I've been a real bastard about the whole thing. Please forgive me." He heard nothing still, so he continued to talk her.

"Well, I only wanted to tell you that my parents and I are going for a final day of shopping tomorrow. I wanted to see if you would join us?" He waited for an answer, he heard nothing. "Well, if you want to come. We will be leaving around ten o'clock. Okay?" After a few second more of silence, he yelled, "**Please Rin talk to me!!**"

Silence was her only reply to his pleas of forgives, so he left her door regretting everything that he had done.

Rin buried her head even deeper under the covers, the more Kohaku beg for an answer from her. She couldn't believe that they really thought that she would go with them shopping. To pretend that nothing had happen, that her heart wasn't broken.

She pushes the covers from over her head, and turned her body so she could look out of the balcony door at the twilight sky. She sighed and whispered, "I'll never go back with them. I'm going to stay here, and be with Sesshomaru the only way that I can." she then closed her eyes and fall to sleep.

888888888888888888888

The next morning Rin woke up around noon, washes up and got dressed. She decided to wear the red spaghetti strap sundress that she brought when she first arrived in Tokyo. She wanted to go the castle today to have a picnic, and see Sesshomaru portrait for the very last time.

Rin got a blanket and a small picnic basket of food from room service at the hotel. It was around two o'clock when the bus finally arrived at the castle. The very first thing she wanted to do was to see Sesshomaru picture.

As she walked thru the hallways again, her mind wandered back all the good times she have there with the servants, Jaken and most of all Sesshomaru. She walked into the lower picture gallery and over to where his portrait should be, but much to her surprised it was gone. She looked for a guide to find out some information about the picture whereabouts.

"Excuse me. Sir" Rin said

"Yes, Miss. How can I help you?" the guide answered.

"What happen to the picture of Lord Sesshomaru that was here?"

"Oh, we are just rotating our pictures around. That picture of him is going to storage today...I believe. We should have another picture of him out later on today." The guide noticed someone waved for him at the end of the hall and said, "If you would please excuse me. I've to help with the preparation." he then bowed and left a very disappointed looking young woman behind him.

Rin then went out to the garden area and started wandering around. She went past the hedge labyrinth, a few flower gardens, and many groves of cherry blossoms trees until she found the prefect spot. It was the beautiful meadow from her dreams. The flowing waterfall, vast assortment of wildflowers and crystal clear lake were all stilled there, she was so happy to see that nothing had changed.

She walked over to the pond shore and tosses the blanket and basket down. Then she walked around the meadow picking flowers as the wind blow her dress and hair about playfully. She eventually settled down to eat, but for some reason she became drowsy so she decided to take a short nap under the mid-day sun.

"Mmmm…" Rin yawned lazily, as she stretch her arms above her head. She then opened her eyes, and she was shocked to see that her short nap turned into a much longer slumber than she expected.

The full moon was hanging high in the night sky. As the castle and its surrounding areas were illuminated by strong outdoors lights. "It's nine o'clock." she gasp as she glance at her watch. She then stood up from the ground and looked out upon the water.

I wonder if they are looking for me." She said, picking up a stone and then skipping it across the water. "I don't care. I'm not going back with them, and I can't stay here. There only one thing for me to do." 

Her attention went back to the water. It looked so calm and soothing; it seemed to be calling out to her to come in to find some peace. And that's what she needed more than anything else…absolute peace.

She slowly kicked off her shoes and started to walk in the water. Rin started to feel goose bumps as the cold water splash against her skin. A small part of her was screaming for her to stop, but the other part ordered her to keep going that it was for the best.

Deeper and deeper the water rose until Rin was finally chest high in it. She was about to dive in the rest of the way, when she heard a faint voice that stopped her."Rin"

She looked around and saw no one there. "Great, I hearing things the last moments of my life." she scoffed. Once again she was prepare to dive under the water, when the voice shouted out.

"RIN STOP!!"

She stood still for a minute, 'that voice' she thought. Her eyes started to form tears, she knew of only one person who had such a powerful baritone voice."Sesshomaru" she whispered.

Rin looked around the area again, and saw a bright glowing light coming from between trees. As her eyes slowing adjusted to the light, then she saw Sesshomaru coming thru what seemed to be a doorway.

"SESSHOMARU" she yelled, as she struggle thru the water to get back to the shore.

With his demon speed he was standing in front of her on the shore, before she was half way out. His face remain stoic, but the narrowing of his eyes indicated his emotions about what she was about to do. Rin saw how he was looking at her, but she didn't care…he was there. He was really there in front of her.

She ran up to him, flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him as hard as she could. The kiss lasted about one minute, but it felt like an eternity to Rin. She was about to back away from him, when she felt his arm pull her back into him for a tighter embrace.

As they held on to each other Sesshomaru said, "Rin, why did you try and kill yourself? Did not this Sesshomaru tell you that he would find you, no matter where you were?"

"I--I'm sorry. It's just felt so…" she started crying hard on his haori.

"Rin" he said more gently, as he released her from his embrace. "From this day now, you will never leave this Sesshomaru side never again."

Rin was drying her eyes, as Sesshomaru unclasp a necklace from around his neck and handed it to her. She was shock to see that it was her crescent moon necklace that he gave her.

"But how?" she asked timidly, but was silence when he placed his clawed finger upon her lips.

"With the help of this necklace, this Sesshomaru was brought here to be with…**his one and only true love. My mate.**" 

Rin smiled brightly and placed the necklace around her neck then put her hand on the side of his face and replied, **"Yes… I am your mate, as you are mine."**

He then pulled her body close to his again, and started to kiss her feverishly. She began letting out low moans as his claws lightly raked it way across her posterior to her plump breast.

"You are shivering, my Rin. Let this Sesshomaru provide you with the need warmth for your body." He said passionately in her ear.

"Yes" was all she was able to squeak out, as his fingers flick at one of her harden nipples while his fangs gently grazed on her throat.

His claws cut thru the straps of her semi-wet sundress, and it fell down around her feet. He step back to drink in her nude form. Rin's body was absolute perfection to him, he could not think of one demoness who was her equal.

His eyes slowly worked their way up and down her frame. Her body was beautiful sculptured with lean muscles, her legs were long, and her bosom was slightly larger than her frame.

"Rin, you are a goddess." Sesshomaru said husky, as his golden amber eyes locked on to her copper eyes.

"No, I'm not." Rin said shyly, blushing and feeling embarrass she trying to cover up her delicate areas with her hands.

Sesshomaru tilted her chin up with his fingers, and brought his face closer to hers and whispered, "**You are and always will be**." He then placed chaste kisses across both of her cheeks, then a small smile graced his features. "Come… lay down my Rin. Let this Sesshomaru pay proper homage to his goddess."

He helped Rin onto the blanket as his tail curl it way around her body, he then removed his haori and undershirt, but left his hakama on. It was the first time in her life Rin had never seen him naked and she was in awe.

His tone chisel chest, six pack abs and sculptured arms were better good looking than any hottie she had never saw on a beach. The best comparison she could think of was Michelangelo 'David', but Sesshomaru's body even surpass that great sculpture.

88888888888888888888888

As their bodies calm down Rin asked, "Now, I'm you're forever?"

"Yes my Rin, you will live as longer as I live."

After they had fallen asleep in each other arms, the necklace began to pulse and glow brightly again. It soon transformed into a blue ball of light engulfing Ran, Sesshomaru, and all their belongings and then everything suddenly vanished.

Kohaku got up around nine o'clock the next morning. He was still a little disappointed that Rin didn't join his parents or him shopping yesterday. It was their final day in Tokyo and all, and their plane was schedule to leave Japan today around noon and they all had was so much packing in do.'I just have to talk to her.' he thought as he hurried thru his breakfast so he could get dressed. It wasn't long, before he was standing outside of her door knocking hard on it.

"Rin…open up."

No answer.

"Rin. Our plane leaves at noon. I want us to talk before then. Open your door… please."

No answer still.

Suddenly he started have a strange feeling, maybe something happen to her. Yeah, he knew that she could hold a grudge at times, but this was total not the ordinary for even her. He then put his ear against the door to listen for movement. He didn't hear anything, not a chair being move or a door being shut. It was dead silence in her room.

"RIN…ARE YOU OKAY?!" He yelled as he bang harder on the door.

Nothing.

He then returned to his room and called the front desk, and told them that he need Rin's door key that it's was an emergency. A manager swiftly arrived at Rin's door and was met by Kohaku and his parents. They all entered the room, and were shock to see that Rin wasn't there. Her bed was still made, and all her clothes were still in the closet, they all wondered where she could be.

Then Kohaku snapped his fingers and said, "The castle… I bet anything she at that castle."

He told his parents to should stay behind while he went to the castle to bring back Rin. All the way there, he cursed himself for not seeing what she might to something like this. He never wanted to set foot in that damn castle again, but Rin was coming home with him. And he would make sure of it.

Once there he found the main curators and told them about his situation. They all went to the lower gallery and started searching for her. They looked around every corner around every notch for her, but no resolve.

The curators told Kohaku wait in the gallery while they went outside to check a few places for Rin. He wandered down gallery hallway looking for the portrait of Sesshomaru, he wanted to damn his portrait for ever existing and for having such a weird affect on Rin.

When he got in front of where the picture should be, he looked up and felt as if he was about to faint. For the picture not longer had just Sesshomaru in it, it also contained a woman and five children.

The woman was sitting in a chair dressed in a long white kimono with the same flower design on it as Sesshomaru outfit had, and wearing with a black and red obi. In her beautiful raven hair, she had a crown of red wildflowers and around her neck she wore a blue crescent moon necklace.

"Rin" he whispered out lowly not able to believe his eyes. Rin was in the portrait; she was sitting in a chair smiling and holding hands with Sesshomaru with children around her.

He looked around a saw a guide near by and asked him to come over to him.

"Excuse me…sir. But, where did is picture come from? What happen to the other picture that was here?"

"Oh…we rotated pictures around yesterday. The one that was here was sent to storage, and this one is…" the guide looked at some notes before finishing his statement. " Yes…this one is of Lord Sesshomaru, and his lady Rin and their children."

"Huh???" Kohaku uttered.

"Yes, it a very nice family portrait don't you think? The guide asked inquisitively.

Kohaku looked back at the picture, and saw how big the smile on Rin face was and answered, " Yes. It is a very nice looking family."

The guide walked away leaving Kohaku looking at the picture. Kohaku phone rang, he answered it and it was mother.

"Did you find her? How much longer will you be? Should we reschedule our flight?"

"Yeah, mom I found her. She won't be coming back with us, she got married."

"WHAT?!" his mother yelled.

"I'm coming back now, I'll explain to you when I get there." he then closed his phone.

He looked back for the portrait one more time and said, "Goodbye Rin, be happy." He then turned and started to walk away when he heard a faint voice say."Goodbye Kohaku and thank you."

END…………

A/N: Once again I want to thank lady.lessa for all the chapters she help me with. And to all you guys for reading my story, and leaving reviews. **THANKS A LOT!!!!!!**


End file.
